<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pet by InkyAnimatronic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140707">Pet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic'>InkyAnimatronic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And calls her something other than her own, Basically all kinds of abuse from physical to sexual, But thats expected from FOWLs Chief Agent, Cages, Collars and leashes, Conditioning, Definitely F/M, F/M, He chooses the self/inserts name, I’m going to Hell omg, Kidnapping, Muzzles, Oh boy the rest of the tags, Pet Play, Probably future Stockholm Syndrome, Steelbeak is an evil jerk, This could be Steelbeak/reader if you want to read it like that, Where to begin uh..., Whump, Whumpee OC, Whumper Steelbeak, just to be safe i'm saying that about the abuse, lady whump, rape/noncon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexi is an adoptive member of Clan McDuck. She grew up with Donald and Della and helped him raise the triplets before they all moved back to the mansion a decade later. Before the triplets hatched, she was an agent of SHUSH. She retired very early to keep the boys safe. In 2018, she became an agent again since she felt the boys would be safe with so many other adults around. Including someone that used to be an agent too.  </p><p>Before retiring, she fought a rooster with a beak of steel for a few years. After returning to SHUSH, they fought like it hadn't been 11 years since their last one. Steelbeak never forgot the mutt that was constantly ruining his plans.  She was supposed to be the first member of the McDuck family to be murdered. But then Steelbeak realized he had a chance to finally get some sweet revenge on the SHUSH agent. </p><p>Besides, he was already thinking about getting a new pet anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Could be Steelbeak/You if you want, Steelbeak/Self Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pet [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, this happened. It was originally going to be a oneshot but then turned into a multi chapter fic.  It was also possibly going to happen in my other Steelbeak fic (Hence the first line that he says) but that didn't happen with the way this chapter went.</p><p>Warning: Rape/Noncon does happen in a few chapters and will continue throughout it. But I REALLY suck at writing that sort of thing. Whump, angst, and pain on the other hand....</p><p>ALSO keep in mind that while this takes place in the DT17 universe, this is the Darkwing Duck version of Steelbeak. I can't write his accent so you'll have to read it as his original voice. This also takes place after the Moonvasion. Don't have an exact date but probably early May 2019 is when this starts. </p><p>My self insert's name will be mentioned. But honestly, you can just change it to your own in your head. Basically it's the same OC as my other Steelbeak fic but the original SB instead of the new one. The prologue in that fic describes her relationship with the family. Excluding the whole SHUSH agent thing. She isn't one in that fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>“You’ll follow my lead if you knew what’s good for yah, babe.” Steelbeak chuckled. “Of course, if you would rather stay here and die, then who am I to stop you from making that decision?” </p><p>“What the Hell do you want, Steelbeak?” I asked, sitting in the far right corner on the other side of the cell. “Wanna take me out yourself while the rest of FOWL goes after my family? Why was I even first anyway? You’d think you’ll get guys like Launchpad and Duckworth out of the way first. Or try to in Duckworth’s case.” </p><p>“Depends on your definition of ‘take you out’, doll. Are you really that surprised that we took one of two SHUSH agents first? But they‘re next since you extended family members are first on our list. That adoptive uncle of yours will see his family die one by one before we get to him.” Steelbeak replied. </p><p> I growled loud enough for him to hear and used the wall to get myself up to my feet. Wincing as I slowly limped over to the cell door. </p><p>“Of course, I could put you down to put you out of your misery. You look like Hell.” Steelbeak said. “You’ll be on camera though so we can send it to your family.” </p><p>“I’m in Hell now.” I barked at him.</p><p>“Maybe you are. But that can change if you listen to me. You put up quite a fight and those injuries are evidence of it. It would be a shame for those skills to go to waste.” Steelbeak replied. "I mean, you went...what? 10 or so years without doing anything SHUSH related due to retiring early? You only just started being an agent again a year ago and it's like nothing changed!" </p><p>"Yeah. You haven't changed much either."</p><p>"I'm Chief Agent of FOWL now. But otherwise, i'm still the same ol' Steelbeak that you knew when I first started out. So anyway... about those skills of yours..." Steelbeak said. </p><p>“I’m not joining FOWL!” I glared at him. </p><p>“I know.” Steelbeak grinned.</p><p>“Why would I-Wait…what?” </p><p>“I know you won’t join FOWL… not right now anyway. But I like the way you fight, babe. You really did a number on the Eggmen. I’ll even go as far as to say more than what they did to you. You can still put up a good fight even after all these years of parenthood for kids that aren't even yours. If you listen, I’ll get those injuries taken care of and get you out of here.” Steelbeak replied.</p><p>“…Why…?” I asked suspiciously. </p><p>“I gotta admit, seeing you fight like that made me realize that not only did I miss fighting you on a regular basis. But I’ve taken a liking to you too. Like I said, it would be a shame to see your true potential get wasted by being killed. Especially since you originally retired far too early. You have many more years to go. If you survive that is.” Steelbeak continued. “I’ll take you home, get your injuries taken care of, and all you have to do is obey me. For life.” </p><p>“I would laugh if it didn’t hurt.” I replied. “Now what do you REALLY want me for?”</p><p>“I just said what. But if you want me to get specific, I’ve been meaning to get a guard dog for my penthouse.” Steelbeak said. </p><p>“There’s more.” I tilted my head, wincing again. “Continue.”</p><p>“What, are you psychic or something?” Steelbeak questioned.</p><p>“No. I just know when someone is lying or hiding something. Been told I’m a clever lady in that sense.” I said, holding my head upright.</p><p>“More like a clever mutt.” He rolled his eyes. “Fine. Don’t you ever go home and wish you could fuck someone whenever you want? Or at the very least take your stress and anger out on someone?” </p><p>“No.” I stated. “That’s fucked up.” </p><p>“Apparently my girlfriends agree since they don’t last very long.” </p><p>“I wonder why.” I said, yelping, before collapsing and holding my neck with a whimper leaving my snout.</p><p>“Then again, I do leave them hanging for several months at a time. Usually I’m hooking up with someone else in the meantime.” Steelbeak tossed a remote in the air and caught it a few times.</p><p>“What the…” I looked up and saw the remote he was playing with.</p><p>“Did you already forget about that pretty shock collar that another FOWL agent put on you?” Steelbeak chuckled. “Here’s the thing, babe. I don’t appreciate the mouth or sass. I’ll have to train that out of you. In ANY way that I please.” He winked.</p><p>“So is that why you won’t get an actual guard dog?” I asked, slowly standing up without a wall to use as support.</p><p>“Bingo. I figured, hey, why not kill two rabbits with one stone? I get my guard dog and a fuck pet. One that I can legally fuck. I’m a lot of things but an animal fucker is not one. That’s disgusting.”</p><p>“At least we can agree on that. I can’t help but notice that rape is fine…” </p><p> He held up the remote, threatening to press it again.</p><p>“For now. You’ll be begging for it after the first time.” Steelbeak laughed. </p><p>“Yeah okay. I doubt that.” I said. </p><p>“I will gladly prove you wrong.” Steelbeak gave a toothy grin. </p><p>“So I basically have two choices.” I said, changing the uncomfortable subject. “I can either stay here in this big cage and die. Or I can go home with you, probably get forced into a smaller cage, and get brainwashed.” </p><p>“Brainwashing is a strong word. I like to think I’ll be training you like I would any other pet. After all, you’ll be living in a penthouse. I can’t have you barking all day or destroying my place that FOWL pays for. But yes, those are your only options.” He then started rubbing his chin. “Actually, I didn’t give it much thought on where you would be sleeping. Getting a cage would be a good idea until I know you won’t run away.” </p><p>“No matter how many years it takes?”</p><p>“No matter how many MONTHS it takes.” He ‘corrected.’ </p><p>“Hm… Die or become a pet…” I hummed. “…Do I have to make a decision right now?” I questioned. </p><p>“No. I can give you a day to decide. Keep in mind that you’ll still see your family on the news…for now… at my place. Otherwise you won’t be able to see them until you all go to the great beyond.” Steelbeak said.</p><p> I shook my head, slowly. </p><p>“I’ll think about it.” I replied.</p><p>“That’s fine by me.” Steelbeak said. “I need to go find out how to keep that ghost butler of yours from finding you. Thanks for bringing him up. Now be a good girl. Your future Master will be back tomorrow.” </p><p> I watched Steelbeak walk away as much as I could before going back over to my corner and sliding down the wall. </p><p>“Ow…” I had chills go down my spine as I sat on the cold floor, hurting my injuries further. </p><p> Looking down, I looked over my injuries. Mainly bruises from what I could see. But I’m sure there are more. Internal ones are my main concern. </p><p> My head, stomach, and everything hurt so bad. I hope my right ankle is only sprained and that’s why I had to limp on it. It ached to make the smallest of movements.</p><p> Still, I was surprised that I took care of the Eggmen like I did. It's only been a year since I became an agent again. It really does seem like nothing changed. Or perhaps the Duck anger rubbed off on me over the years. Nevertheless, they still had me outnumbered. </p><p> I don’t even remember getting knocked out. I just know I was fighting them one second after getting attacked and the next, well, I was here. In this damn cell and in pain. </p><p> Looking around, I couldn’t see any cameras pointed at me. So it must’ve been an odd coincidence that Steelbeak came down shortly after I got my bearings. </p><p>I had tried to ignore him at first. But then he started talking about how FOWL was going to kill my family and wanted all extended members out of the way first. But he’ll be more than happy to help me get out of there if I followed his lead. </p><p> There was no way I was going to ignore hearing THAT. Which only made me more determined to get out and warn my family.</p><p> Unconsciously, I started rubbing my neck where the shock collar is. Or tried to since it’s so tight. How did I forget about it? It’s so heavy and that hurt like Hell. </p><p> Resting my head up against the wall, I thought of my options. There was no windows and I had no way of opening the cell from the inside. The only way I can escape and get back to my family is if someone else let me out themselves.</p><p> …Or I could stay here and die. I’m sure they’ll be more than happy starving me to death if my injuries don’t get me first. </p><p> Sighing, my mind was made up. Right now, I don’t care what that asshole is planning on doing to me. I just know that I have a higher chance of escaping from that penthouse of his than I do here. </p><p> Hopefully someone will realize who has me and send either Gizmoduck or Demonworth. Hell, maybe even that newer guy that showed up during the moonvasion, Darkwing Duck. </p><p> After a while, I started feeling myself fall asleep. Praying that I wake up in a few hours, I decided to let myself doze off. </p><p>-------------</p><p> Turns out I dozed off longer than I meant to. When I woke up again, Steelbeak was kneeling next to me. Immediately, I kicked him in the chest after being startled. </p><p> But then I covered my snout and tried to hold in my whimpers when my ankle started screaming in pain.</p><p> “Oof. Even with a fucked ankle, you can kick hard. Though I guess that was my own fault for scaring you. To be fair, you scared me first, babe.”</p><p>“H-How…?” I stuttered, still trying to keep from whimpering in pain.</p><p>“I was checking to make sure you didn’t die on me overnight.” I gave him a questioning look. “Oh yeah. You were out all night. An Eggman came by to check on you throughout the day and night and they all said you were still sleeping. I decided to actually check and make sure you were still alive.” </p><p>“Oh…” I muttered quietly. </p><p>“Now, did you think about our deal before falling asleep?” He asked.</p><p> Huffing, I nodded and hummed.</p><p>“What did you decide?” </p><p>“…Get me the fuck out of here.” I replied, still quietly. </p><p>“With pleasure, doll.” Steelbeak grinned. “Stay. I need to go grab a thing or two and if you move, you’ll get your first punishment for being a bad girl.”</p><p> Nodding again, I watched him stand up and leave the cell. He didn’t go very far since his footsteps stopped after what seemed like two feet. </p><p> As expected, he returned not even 30 seconds later with his hands behind his back.  </p><p>“You ready for a few surprises?” He asked, coming back over and I shook my head in response. “Too bad.”</p><p> He dropped the one thing and to my horror, it was a black muzzle. </p><p> And while my attention was on it, he was quick to wrap the other around my neck and under the shock collar. Gagging as he tightened it. </p><p>“There.” He tapped something metal, hanging off of it. “Now everyone will know who you belong to, <em>Lucky</em>.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steelbeak takes my self-insert/you home.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I lied, my self inserts name will be mentioned until she's broken. But it's written in a way where you can easily just switch it for your name if this kind of reader insert is your thing lmao. </p><p>Just a reminder: Ducktales 17 Universe but Original Steelbeak (I do love the new version too. He grew on me by the end of the episode and I have another fic going of him and my self insert. I also have an extremely self indulgent one shot of original Steely and my self insert where he is OOC and a big sweetheart)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Chuckling, he tugged on the leash already connected to the collar and thoroughly enjoyed my reaction to it. </p><p> Then he picked up the muzzle and went to put it on. Quickly, I held my hands out to stop his.</p><p>“Let me put it on. You aren’t leaving this cell without it.” Steelbeak said but I still didn’t budge. “Your injuries won’t be looked at unless you’re wearing this thing.” </p><p>“You were serious about that?” I asked.</p><p>“Of course. God forbid if you have internal injuries we don’t know about.” </p><p> Silently, I let go of his wrists and he pulled the straps around my head and hair, snapping them together behind it.</p><p>“That’s more like it, babe.” Steelbeak patted my head. “Come on, let’s go see another agent about those injuries.” </p><p> He helped me to my feet before leading the way out of the cell. Being kind enough to walk slowly since I was limping even worse after kicking him a minute ago. </p><p> Eventually, we arrived at a different area of their base and a different agent checked over my injuries. </p><p> He bandaged up the small cuts that I did have. Mainly on my left arm since I used it as a shield and my face. Then he checked the outside of my body before he did some x-rays, confirming nothing was internally wrong. </p><p> I also didn’t have any broken bones and that the bruises and cuts that I did have would heal with time. Along with my sprained ankle that needed to be in a boot for a while. Thankfully they had all kinds of medical supplies so he already had a boot that he put on me. </p><p>Afterwards, Steelbeak led the way to a different direction. As we walked, I could hear the other agents whispering and laughing. I guess I growled a little too loud because Steelbeak tugged on the leash hard enough to make me slam into his back. </p><p>“Growl again and I’ll make you crawl to the car.” Steelbeak chuckled, giving me a second to stand back up. </p><p>Once I let go of him and was standing on my own, he started walking again. </p><p> After a couple of minutes, he got too impatient and decided to just throw me over his shoulder so we can get to his car faster. I partially didn’t mind since it gave my ankle a break.</p><p>“It didn’t take long for that family of yours to catch on that you’re missing. Guess where you have to go.” Steelbeak said, now walking through the base’s garage where everyone’s cars are. “Oh wait. You can’t talk right now. Silly me, I guess I forgot hehehe.” </p><p> I knew what he was talking about anyway. Where else would I be put so I was completely hidden from everyone? </p><p>“Here we are. The upside to being Chief Agent of FOWL is having my own special parking space right by the entrance.” He hit the car’s remote and unlocked it while popping the trunk at the same time. “In you go, babe.” </p><p> Steelbeak put me down and I looked into the trunk, my pointed ear lowering on its own. I started to look around for any possible exits but didn’t have a choice when I got pushed from behind and my legs were lifted upwards so I fell into the trunk. </p><p>“Be happy I’m not tying you up, Lucky. But I will if I start hearing you kick and pound on the trunk. We’ll be home soon.” Steelbeak smiled and kissed me on my still muzzled head.  </p><p>‘Lucky?’ I wondered to myself as he nuzzled my face for a few seconds.</p><p> I curled up the best that I could as he stood up straight, threw the leash in, and put his hands on the trunk.  </p><p>Giving me one last toothy and evil grin before slamming it shut. </p><p> Once he was in the car, we started moving. I tried to keep track on how far we were going, but I didn’t even know where their base was located and if that was even in Duckburg. </p><p> My hand brushed against the tag on my collar and I started playing with it by tracing my finger around it. I tried to let out a breath when I realized it was shaped like a bone but it barely made it out from the two collars being so tight. </p><p> Then I started thinking about what he said. I thought he was just saying I’m ‘lucky’ to be funny. But I wouldn’t be surprised for him to go as far as to rename me for the Hell of it.</p><p>“Oof!” I bumped my head on the trunk when we went over a pothole. </p><p>‘Oh he did that on purpose!’ I thought to myself, rubbing my head. </p><p> I shook my head before putting it back down on my hands. My ears were pinned back as I tried to think of some plan to get away from him. But I needed to figure out where his place was first. For all I knew, it wasn’t in Duckburg but somewhere else. </p><p> So I ended up laying there, trying to think of ideas and banging my head every once in a while. From what I could tell, maybe 10-15 minutes went by due to stopping a few times for red lights and stop signs. And God knows what the traffic was like.</p><p> Nevertheless, I finally felt him parking the car and turning it off. </p><p>“Good girl, Lucky. You actually stayed quiet that whole drive!” Steelbeak said as he opened the trunk. “Maybe one day you can go for a ride in the front seat and not in here. Would you like that, girl?” </p><p> I pushed myself up and allowed a growl to escape my throat as I watched him pick up the leash. Steelbeak gave an annoyed look before pulling on the leash and sidestepping a little. </p><p>“Ah ah! You gotta be more careful with your ankle, doll. Don’t want it getting worse, do you?” Steelbeak said, letting go of the leash and grabbing my ankle as I face-planted into the ground. </p><p> Steelbeak gently put my injured ankle down as I pushed myself so I was sitting on my one knee. After picking the leash back up, he slammed the trunk shut again and locked his car. </p><p>“Come on, babe.” Steelbeak said, throwing me over his shoulder again. </p><p> Since I didn’t need to walk, I looked around the new large garage.  </p><p>He must’ve had a special parking place here too since we were already inside a long hallway with windows. Most likely a bridge from the main building to the garage. </p><p> I couldn’t quite tell where we were at due to being on the ground floor but I was able to see the ocean or bay with the boardwalk across the street and a city in the distance. Oh! And there was the… the Money Bin?! </p><p> Instantly, I tried to get out of his tight grip. That is absolutely the Money Bin across the bay! Which means we must be in St. Canard! </p><p>“Hey- hey! Watch the suit! What’s got you so excited any- Oooh!” Steelbeak turned and looked out the window, seeing the Money Bin and even the mansion a ways behind it. “Yeah. That makes sense. You’ll love the view I have of Duckburg, doll face!” </p><p> I continued trying to get out of his grip. I was close but not close enough to my home and family. If I managed to escape, I would have to cross the long bridge connecting the two cities. </p><p>“Take it easy, babe. I’ll put you down soon.” Steelbeak said, fixing his grip on me and hitting the button to call the elevator. </p><p>  I started huffing as I continued trying to break free. Once inside the elevator, I looked at myself in its mirror and came to a sudden realization that I could’ve taken the muzzle off since my hands are free.</p><p>‘You dumbass!’ I face palmed myself.  </p><p>Reaching back, I tried to force it over my head first before playing with the straps and trying to figure out where they came undone at. Curious as to why I stopped, Steelbeak glanced back into the mirror and saw what I was doing from my reflection.</p><p>“Hey!” He said, loud enough to make me jump at his raised voice. “Cut that out or I’ll punish you as soon as we get home!” </p><p> Stopping, I put my hand at my chest and felt my heart beating really hard and fast. Surely he didn’t startle me that badly…</p><p>“That’s more like it.” Steelbeak laughed. “And here I thought you’d be difficult to train.” </p><p>‘Just wait until you put me down and I’m not in your line of sight.’ </p><p> The elevator dinged and he stepped out of it. A minute later, he was putting me down and picking the leash back up. I looked up and down the hall as he was unlocking the door. The upside to being on the top floor was being able to find the elevator very easily due to not many apartments or penthouses being on this floor.  </p><p> A gentle tug on the leash got my attention as he dragged me inside.</p><p> After shutting the door and locking it, Steelbeak turned to walk me away from the door by a couple of feet. That way we were standing in front of a table and a mirror. I looked into it and frowned. </p><p>“Well, would you look at that…” Steelbeak started with a laugh. “An owner with his new pet.” </p><p> I huffed at that, trying not to roll my eyes. </p><p>“Now let’s get this off of ya, Lucky.” Steelbeak said, dropping the leash and  reaching behind me to take the muzzle off. </p><p>“It’s Lexi.” I replied, rubbing my face and snout. </p><p>“Not anymore, Lucky.” Steelbeak said, tossing the muzzle onto the table. </p><p>With my snout free, I was able to snarl at him. Making him sigh in response and shake his head.</p><p>“I thought you‘d learn your lesson about that- you know what? Never mind. I guess the hard way it is!” Steelbeak went to smack me in the face but I blocked it in time. “Not bad.” He praised with a chuckle, sticking his other hand in his pocket.</p><p> I looked down at it and wondered what he was doing. A second later I got my answer when another shock went through my body. </p><p> With my hands busy holding my neck, Steelbeak took that chance to back hand me in the face, hard enough to knock me to the floor. A whimper escaped my throat as I tried not to hurt my bad ankle and put pressure on it as I landed on the floor. </p><p>“Yah know, you’re already shorter than me by several inches. Maybe 7 or 8 to be exact. But I like the way you look down there. Do me a favor and stay on the floor where you belong, LUCKY!” Steelbeak let out a laugh again as I attacked his leg with my mouth. “Huh-Ouch! Let me go! Now!” </p><p> In response, I bit down harder. </p><p>“You have so many better uses for that mouth of yours. Why do you have to use it like this?” He growled, taking the remote out and shocking me again. </p><p> As soon as I let go, he kicked me right in the chest. </p><p> I froze for a moment, the sense of pain crashing into me before I curled up on myself, gasping for air. Steelbeak stared down at me until the gasps of pain ebbed slightly. </p><p> When I had the strength to look up to him, he had kneeled down and was rubbing his leg. </p><p>“You’re lucky I’m not bleeding, Lucky.” Steelbeak glared down. </p><p>“…Oh fuck you…” I breathed out. “You won’t keep…me here… for long.”</p><p>“I beg to differ.” Steelbeak replied. “Now like I said, Doll. STAY. ON THE FLOOR. WHERE. YOU. BELONG!” He said, going as far as saying it slowly and condescendingly. </p><p>I pushed myself up but as I tried to stand, he pushed me right back down.</p><p>“I know you’re not dumb. So stop acting like it. You’re not getting any ‘cute’ points for it either. It‘s not cute.” Steelbeak said, grabbing the leash and now standing up. “Be happy I’m letting your little ‘fuck you’ slide… for now anyway. I could…heh… fuck you for saying that and biting me. But I guess I can‘t be too angry. Training pets take time. Including training out the naughty things like biting without doing it on command.”</p><p>“What if I started screaming?” I asked, tilting my head.</p><p>“See, that head tilt you did was cute. One point for that. You can scream until your throat hurts and you can’t talk no more. The only agents up here are very high up like yours truly. No one will help you and they already know what’s up if they hear screaming.” Steelbeak replied. </p><p> Oh. This entire building is full of FOWL agents. Well, that’s going to make escaping extra hard. </p><p>“You got it, babe.” Steelbeak said, having a good idea at what I was thinking about. “FOWL pays for this place so us agents have a place to live. I promise you that no one here will help you. Take pity on you and take you into their place for a short time? Maybe. But they will always bring you back to me if you escape.” </p><p>“Ah fuck…” I looked away towards the big window, frowning deeper when I saw Duckburg on the other side of the bay.</p><p>“Come on, girl. Let me show you that view I mentioned!” Steelbeak said, quickly dragging me across the room before I had the chance to get up. Then he stood directly behind me as I sat in front of the window. </p><p>“You can kiss Duckburg goodbye ‘cause you’re never going back. Err… not anytime soon, I should say. But you can still look at it whenever you want until you‘re trained enough to be let out without a leash.”</p><p>All I could do was stare up at his reflection. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have no idea where the confidence for this sort of thing came from but... uh... it's been an interesting week nevertheless.</p><p>Between writing this, making a NSFW blog on Tumblr, and feeling confident enough to draw some NSFW stuff. It's not anything completely nude or sexual but my self insert is only in her bra and shorts. With Steelbeak being a creepy asshole in parts of it and a loving asshole in the others. And no, it's not posted. If I do decide to post them it'll be on my NSFW blog. Comment if you want the name.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I bet you didn't expect this to be updated. To be fair, neither did I tbh. It's a super short chapter but hey, it was finally updated. </p><p>Warnings: None.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
 I finally looked away when my stomach began growling. Oh right. I haven’t eaten anything since yesterday. Which is making me question what this asshole plans on feeding me.</p><p>“Getting hungry, babe?” Steelbeak asks. </p><p>“…No…” </p><p>“Okay.” He shrugged. “You’ll have to ask for food when you are hungry.” </p><p> My stomach growled again and I tried to give a poker face. He just smirked back at me before stepping away and dragging me with him.</p><p> Steelbeak walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer from the fridge. As he opened it, I looked around the room. I couldn’t help but notice the two bowls on the floor near the table. Sitting by the bowls was a big bag of dry kibble. And I know that because there was a picture of a dog on it.</p><p>“If you’re wondering, and I know you are, I am taking the easy way when it comes to feeding you.” I looked back to him when I heard this to see he had turned around and was leaning on the counter. “I mean, I do have the time and money to make two portions of food. Or just giving you dry cereal. But this makes breaking you a lot more fun!” He laughed. </p><p>“I figured.” I replied, eyeing his beer. “Can I have one?” </p><p>“Uh last I checked, pets can’t have alcohol. So no. But thanks for asking nicely.” Steelbeak said, taking a sip. </p><p>“Does the pet thing REALLY need to start today? It can’t just… wait until tomorrow?” I questioned. </p><p>“You really want a beer.” </p><p>“Actually, I just want to have one more day as a dominant species before getting demoted.” I replied with a shrug. </p><p>“Hmm…” Steelbeak thought about that and put his beer down. “Alright. I guess you can have today to act normal. The ‘pet thing’ will officially start tomorrow. But you still have to be on a leash. Despite not being able to get  very far with that boot on your foot.” </p><p> He kneeled down and held his hands out. After a second, I put my hands in his and he helped me back to my feet. Then he went back to the fridge to get a beer out for me. After opening it, he handed it to me and picked his back up before leading me back to the living room.</p><p>“Thank you…” I said, shocked that he actually agreed to this. </p><p>“Don’t mention it, babe.” Steelbeak said. “I figured by the time you can leave this building, you’ll be extremely broken. So there is nothing wrong with letting you enjoy one more day like this.” </p><p>“In that case, does that mean I get to eat actual food today too?” </p><p>“Heh. You clever bitch. Was that your plan?” He asked. </p><p>“Not at all.” I shook my head. </p><p>“Well, I guess it makes sense you get to eat actual food today too. I’m not one to go back on my deals for petty reasons.” Steelbeak replied. </p><p>“We made a deal?” I questioned. </p><p>“I made the decision for you. But yes. The deal was; you get one day like this before turning into my pet tomorrow.” Steelbeak said.</p><p>“…And you’re dead serious about the pet food thing?” I asked.</p><p>“Hm hmm.” He nodded. “Speaking of which, this is the last day you eat like a normal person too.” </p><p>“Why am I not surprised?” I stated. “What’s next, fetching the newspaper?”</p><p>“Actually, I do get the newspaper at my door. Maybe one day in the future I’ll train you to do that. Hell, I could have you get my actual mail down the hall in a mailbox. But that will definitely have to wait a while.” He said.</p><p>“I take it that the mailbox has a key?” I asked.</p><p>“Yep. I got the key to the bathroom door too. You’ll have SOME privacy for going to the bathroom. But if you lock yourself in and refuse to come out, I’ll be forced to unlock the door.” He took out the key ring from his pocket. </p><p>“What about showers?” I asked, kinda scared for the answer. </p><p>“You’ll shower with me. I might let you shower on your own every once in a while but it’ll mostly be with me. My shower does have seats so you don’t have to be on your fucked ankle.” Steelbeak said, playing with the keys.</p><p> I had to stop myself from just full on chugging the beer. </p><p>‘Oh I am bolting the very second I get a chance. Even if it means hurting my ankle further.’ I thought to myself.</p><p> The TV suddenly turned on by itself and the vultures were on the screen.</p><p>“High Command!” Steelbeak nearly choked on his own beer.</p><p>‘WHAT!?’ I thought to myself when I saw Bradford and the other two. </p><p>“What the fuck are you two doing?!” Bradford questioned as I flipped the three of them off. </p><p>“Just having a drink.” Steelbeak said, smacking my hand and wrist. </p><p>“WHY are you having a drink together!?” Bradford asked.</p><p>“We came up with a deal.” Steelbeak started, now grabbing my hand and holding it down on the couch. </p><p>“What kind of a deal?” Bradford asked. “You wanted us to keep her alive so you can drink together!?” </p><p>“No. Our deal involved her being able to have one more day acting like a regular person before turning into my pet tomorrow. Which is why we’re drinking together and she’s on the couch.” Steelbeak explained.</p><p>“Why though…?” Bradford questioned, still not understanding. </p><p>“Why not?” Steelbeak shrugged. “She’s gonna be here for a very long time. Besides… it’s just one day.” </p><p>“Fine.” Bradford huffed. “Just make sure she doesn’t escape your building any time soon!”</p><p>“Which is why she still has to be on a leash today.” Steelbeak said. </p><p>“We were just checking in to see if you made it back with her. Clearly you did and are already drinking.” Bradford replied. </p><p>“Oh yeah! We made it without a problem!” Steelbeak said, putting his beer on the table. “Right?” </p><p> I growled loud enough for the vultures on the TV to hear. Steelbeak pulled on the leash and made me gag. </p><p>“I hope you have plans on fixing that attitude of hers. We saw her flipping us off too.” Bradford replied. </p><p>“Of course. That family of hers won’t know what happened once I’m done with breaking her.” Steelbeak chuckled.</p><p>“Good. High Command out.” Bradford said before the TV shut off.</p><p>“Phew… it’ll be smart if you didn’t do that again to High Command. Or we BOTH will be in trouble!” Steelbeak said, grabbing his beer and finishing it. </p><p>“I can’t believe those assholes are high command! And my uncle has no idea either!” I replied, also having to finish my beer from that news. </p><p>“Shocking, isn’t it? They were right under your noses this whole time! I’ll go grab more beers. Don’t move or I’ll pound your head into the wall.” Steelbeak replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments and kudos make me write faster.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Warning: Rape/Non-Con Happens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Warning: Rape/Non-Con happens in this chapter</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just spent a few hours writing 3 future chapters. One of which could be one of the last chapters too. Then went back to do this one. What sucks is that the other two won't be happening for a while.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night, I had since stopped drinking. I know my limit and wasn’t about to risk getting drunk around him. Clearly he didn’t mind getting drunk around me though. </p><p>“How’s your tolerance to alcohol?” I decided to ask when it seemed like he was still sober.</p><p>“Extremely high. That’s why I’m still sober.” Steelbeak replied. “Did you really think I was going to let myself get drunk on day 1 of you being here?” </p><p>“Maybe.” I shrugged. </p><p>“Well, I think it’s getting late. Let’s go to bed.” Steelbeak said, turning the TV and lights off and pulling me by the leash. </p><p> I was forced to follow him down the hall to his bedroom. It didn’t take long for me to notice the cage at the end of the bed.</p><p>“Go to the bathroom.” Steelbeak said, taking the leash off and shutting the bedroom door. </p><p> Using that chance, I headed over to what looked to be the master bathroom. Once inside, I shut the door and locked it behind me. After using the toilet, I then stayed in there for a few extra minutes. </p><p> Taking a deep breath, I finally left the room. To find him waiting for me on the other side of the door wearing nothing but boxers.</p><p>“For a second there, I thought I would have to unlock it.” Steelbeak chuckled, putting an arm around me and leading me to the bed. </p><p>“Uh… aren’t I going in the…” </p><p>“You will. I thought I’ll break you in first.” Steelbeak said, sitting on the bed and pushing me in-between his legs. “It’s a special occasion after all.” </p><p> Steelbeak enjoyed the look of pure panic that crossed my face at the realization. He swung one leg around my back to pin me in place as he pulled himself out. </p><p>“Now… be a good girl and suck your Master off.” Steelbeak said, putting a hand on my head and forcing it down on it.</p><p>“NO!” I finally came to my senses. “Let go!” </p><p>“Come on, doll. It’s late. Let’s do this and get it over with. Or I will force you to do it.” Steelbeak said, tightening his grip on my hair. </p><p>“No! I am not going to-Yelp!” I whimpered when he pressed the button for the shock collar. </p><p>“There’s more where that came from. Suck me off, Lucky.” </p><p> I started fighting back again and tried to get free from his grip. After a couple of minutes of trying to force me, Steelbeak finally had enough and pushed me onto the floor.</p><p>“Fine. Then I guess we will have to do this the painful way.” He muttered, flipping me onto my stomach. </p><p>“Wha-” I couldn’t even finish before he forced my pants and underwear down and held me so I was on all fours. </p><p> I yelped again as something large was forced into my vagina. I could feel my body shaking from what was about to happen as he held me tighter. </p><p>“Oh. Did I forget to warn you that I’m pretty big?” Steelbeak chuckled, forcing my shirt off me too. </p><p>Once the shirt was gone, he started leaving bite marks on my right shoulder. </p><p>“Be happy I’m purposely trying to not make you bleed from biting you.” He growled into my ear before he nibbled on the flopped over one. </p><p> I whimpered as I waited for what was to come.</p><p>“Hmm.” I heard him hum as he breathed hot air onto my neck, which made me tremble again. “Hehe. I’m going to fuck you ‘til you can’t walk, babe.” </p><p>‘Oh no. No… no… this can’t be happening!’ I thought to myself. </p><p> With that, he pulled out a little only to slam into me. Going very rough and fast. I heard him groan and moan into my ears as I covered my snout with one hand and used the other to keep me balanced since he had grabbed my legs to pull me closer. </p><p> He continued the harsh pace as he brought me closer to my release. </p><p> Then just like that… he slowed down. It was starting to hurt from how much he had slowed his pace. </p><p>“Beg for it.” Steelbeak whispered. </p><p>“Fuck off.” I panted out, holding on to what was left of my dignity. </p><p> There was no way he was going to break me with this one experience. </p><p>“Nah. I live here. And now, so do you.” He said, stopping completely. </p><p> It ached down there and whatever I had built up was gone. He didn’t care though since he was just patiently caressing my sides and stomach. </p><p>“Only difference is that I’M the dominant alpha in this relationship, my little submissive omega.” Steelbeak grinned behind me. </p><p> I guess it started aching for him too since he started moving again. But it was still too slow. At least the pain was relieved a little. </p><p>“One of these days you’ll submit.” Steelbeak muttered. “Beg.” </p><p>“No.” I stated. </p><p> He moved one hand under my snout and made me turn towards him. </p><p>“Okay.” Steelbeak smirked before snapping his hips against mine suddenly. </p><p> Watching me with a pleased look on his face as I winced from him picking up the pace and returning to the way he was doing it before. </p><p> Then right as I was close again, he stopped moving. </p><p> At some point, my ears pinned down and I glared down at the carpet below me. My fingers were clenched into the carpet. And at this point, I just wanted it to stop. </p><p> Steelbeak kissed my shoulder that he was biting a bit ago and rubbed my sides and stomach again. </p><p> I huffed. Just say it, girl. Then you can go to bed, come up with a plan to escape, and go home. </p><p>“Please…” I said, quietly.</p><p>“What was that, doll?” Steelbeak asked. </p><p>“P-please let me cum.” I didn’t mean to stutter. </p><p>“Hm… I think we’ll have to work on that begging. And getting you to obey on command. But good enough for now.” Steelbeak replied, once again slamming into me. </p><p>‘We’ll have to work on what!?’ I managed to think to myself as I let out a moan since I was no longer holding my snout. </p><p>“You’re taking my cock like such a good girl.” Steelbeak groaned. “Much better than I expected since there’s nothing being used for lube.”  </p><p> Finally, he allows me to cum on his cock and he pulls out before he cums himself. Which kinda surprised me. </p><p>“Turn around.” He ordered.</p><p> Slowly, I turn myself around to see he had cum on his hand instead. </p><p>“Are you going to lick my hand and cock clean? Or will we have to do round 2?” Steelbeak asked.</p><p>‘God anything but that.’ I thought to myself as I crawled over and began licking his hand. </p><p>“That’s more like it, babe.” Steelbeak said, petting me with his clean hand. </p><p> I struggled to keep the cum down but after god knows how long, I finally cleaned his hand and cock completely. </p><p>“Good girl.” He said, putting his boxers back up. Then he reached behind me and pulled my underwear back up for me. But he pulled my pants off over my shoes and took the shoes and socks off too. </p><p> After that, he dragged me into the cage that only had the black plastic that it comes with at the bottom.</p><p>“To make things easier, you’ll only be wearing your bra and underwear for now on. MAYBE I’ll get shorts for you. But you gotta be obedient first. That goes for getting you a blanket or pet bed for in there too.“ Steelbeak said, looking down to me after locking me in. </p><p>“Okay…Steelbeak…” I replied, still trembling a little. </p><p>“No. For now on you are to call me Master. And if anyone asks, I’m your owner as well.” Steelbeak stated. “Got it?”</p><p>“…Yes master…” I sighed, looking away from him.</p><p>“Good. Maybe one round was all you needed.” Steelbeak said. “Goodnight, Lucky. I’ll see you in the morning.” </p><p> Steelbeak then turned to shut the light off before climbing into bed. </p><p> Meanwhile, I had covered my snout and did all I could to keep my sobbing to myself and keep it quiet as tears streamed down my face. I didn’t want to know what he would do if he saw me like this. Eventually, I must’ve cried myself to sleep. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Short chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> The next morning, I woke up to find the cage was opened. Crawling out of it, I stood up to find that I was alone. Slowly, I went to the bathroom before leaving and trying to escape. </p><p> After leaving the bedroom, I quietly went down the hall. Looking around the corner of the doorway in the hall, I saw Steelbeak in the kitchen. <br/>With his back turned, I continued to the living room. </p><p> Unfortunately, the other doorway to the kitchen faced the front door perfectly. And he could easily see me by looking over ever so slightly. </p><p> Looking again, he had moved from where he was standing by the sink and couldn’t see the front door now. </p><p> Where did he…</p><p>“Going somewhere?” I jumped at his voice suddenly being behind me.</p><p>“Ah fuck me.” I breathed. </p><p>“Maybe later, babe. I got to head to work. You can eat and stretch your legs before going back in that cage.” Steelbeak said, putting an arm around me and leading me into the kitchen. “By the way, STAY ON THE FLOOR!” </p><p> He pushed me to the ground and got on me. </p><p>“As of midnight, you’re officially back to being my pet. Which means you can’t get on your feet. Speaking of which, how is that foot of yours in the boot?” He asked, glancing to it.</p><p>“Okay… for now…” I replied.</p><p>“Good. Don’t want that getting worse, right?”</p><p>“Right…” I confirmed as Steelbeak got off and stood up. </p><p>“Maybe as another reward, I’ll get you kneepads.” Steelbeak said. “Eat.”</p><p> I sat up and looked to the bowls on the floor. </p><p>“That’s a no from me. But I wouldn’t mind some water.” I replied.</p><p>“You’ll have to eat eventually.” Steelbeak shrugged. “Whether it be on your own or by force. Get a drink then. I’ll be back in a minute. And you better not leave the kitchen!” </p><p> I watched him walk out towards the living room, probably to block the front door so I couldn’t get out if I tried. </p><p> Huffing, I went over to the bowls. I was about to pick the water bowl up with my hands when he came back and nearly gave me a heart attack. </p><p>“Forgot to tell you to not use your hands when eating or drinking. Only use that snout of yours.” Steelbeak said before leaving again. </p><p> Taking a few breaths to calm down, I fixed myself so I could drink the water easier. It was too early for any kinds of punishment and I wasn’t in the mood to fully piss him off right now.</p><p>“Alright, you ready to go back in your cage?” Steelbeak asked, coming back and hooking the leash to the collar. </p><p>“Not really.” I replied.</p><p>“Oh well.” Steelbeak said, beginning to drag me across the floor. </p><p> I gagged as he pulled me back into his bedroom. Taking the leash off, he picked me up from behind and forced me into the cage. </p><p>“I got a fellow agent coming by to clean every Tuesday. Ever heard of an Ammonia Pine?” He asked, locking the cage.</p><p>“Hm…” I thought about that. “Sounds familiar.” </p><p>“Well, you’ll see her soon. I expect you to be good.” </p><p>"Okay.” I shrugged then thought to myself. ‘Fuck no.’ </p><p>“I’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Steelbeak said, leaving the room.</p><p> Minutes later, I heard him leave through the front door. </p><p> Looking at the cage door now that it was morning and the light was shining through the window, I could look at it better. I tried sticking my fingers in the holes to unlatch the cage but I could barely stick my pinky in and even that came close to getting stuck. Clearly he had the cage fixed to have smaller holes.  </p><p> Huffing, I moved so I was sitting with my leg that had the foot in the boot out as straight as it could and my other leg folded. Now what? </p><p> I was almost completely naked and unlike last night, I was now able to feel the air conditioner do its thing. A shiver went up my spine. Great. Now I’m getting cold. </p><p> Looking at the corners, there didn’t seem to be any way of taking the cage apart. So he probably had that fixed too. Damn him for thinking ahead. </p><p> There had to be some way out… even then, this place is crawling with FOWL agents. They aren’t going to let me get all the way downstairs and out the door so easily… </p><p> And there was no way I was getting close to that front door without being on a leash and forced to be at Steelbeak’s side. Even if I unhooked it and bolted over there, my foot in a boot was still a problem. There was no way I was going to get very far until that thing healed. </p><p> Unhooking the leash and trying to run away would probably give me a severe punishment. Possibly like what happened last night and that alone made me shudder. </p><p> So… I guess I’m screwed until my foot heals. But that doesn’t mean I can’t fight back and attempt to escape anyway.</p><hr/><p> Maybe a hour or so later, Ammonia finally arrived to clean the place. Steelbeak must’ve told her about me ahead of time because I heard her come straight to the bedroom. </p><p>“Well, looks like he was serious.” Ammonia said, walking in to find me sitting in the cage with my head resting on one of my hands. </p><p>“Hi. You must be Ammonia. Yah know, I think I do remember seeing you on the news every once in a while.” I said, starting to recognize her. </p><p>“Hi to you too, adopted McDuck.” She decided to be nice. “You probably have seen me on the news.”</p><p>“So… you’re the cleaning lady he was kind enough to tell me was going to come today before he left?” I asked.</p><p>“Yes.” She said, pulling her cart into the room and starting to dust. </p><p>“Cool. So how much money would it take to convince you to let me go?” </p><p>“None. Why would I possibly make that kind of deal with you?” She asked.</p><p>“Worth a shot.” I shrugged. “Especially since I have an incredibly rich adoptive uncle that is missing me right now.” </p><p>“I can’t believe High Command allowed you to live.” </p><p>“I can’t believe those asshole vultures are High Command… or that they let me live.” I replied. “But hey, I guess I can’t complain about still being alive and whatnot.” </p><p>“Do you want to wear that muzzle I saw until Steely comes home?” She rolled her eyes. </p><p>“Steely?” I couldn’t help but snicker. “And no, I don’t want to.” </p><p>“Then shut up.” Ammonia replied, getting her headphones out.</p><p>“Aww. But I’m bored and just want to talk!” I whined.</p><p> Ammonia didn’t respond outside of putting her headphones on her head and turning the music on.</p><p>“Great.” I groaned quietly. “Back to being basically alone… and bored.”</p><p> Since I had nothing better to do, I just watched Ammonia clean the bedroom before leaving and shutting the door behind her. </p><p>“Okay. Now I’m actually alone.” I leaned back again the cage and looked up to the ceiling. </p><p> The asshole seriously couldn’t of turned on some music or the TV for me before leaving?? Or am I supposed to die of pure boredom? My stomach then growled. On second thought, maybe I’m supposed to die of hunger…</p><p> I wondered what my family was up to. Both my biological one and my adoptive one. Surely they knew I was missing by now. They just needed to find me. But I doubt they would think to search in St. Canard.</p><p> It wasn’t long before I heard Ammonia leaving the penthouse.</p><p>“That was quick. Though the place was pretty clean to begin with.” I said to myself. “When is that jerk coming back? I can’t be in here all day without going to the bathroom…”</p><p> I ended up getting my answer when he came home for lunch another few hours later. He did let me out to pee and tried to get me to eat. But I still refused to touch the dog food. So I just drunk the water instead. </p><p> I thought about dumping the water bowl out of spite but chose against it in the end. Now wasn’t the best time to do it. Maybe once my foot is out of the boot and the other injuries begin to heal, I’ll start doing things to purposely piss him off. </p><p> Until then, I still have my smartass and sarcastic mouth. I won’t be surprised if he starts leaving that muzzle on me after a while just to get me to shut up. He only has himself to blame, I figured. He shouldn’t of taken me from my family. And expect me to be quiet about holding me captive. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another short chapter. But at least it's getting updated.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/> Later when he came back in the evening, Steelbeak had me sit by him, on the floor, in the kitchen. He was sitting at the table and ate some of the pizza he made the night before. </p><p> He had asked while we were sitting on the couch and drinking the day away what I wanted as a ‘last meal’ so to speak. And I had mentioned pizza. So since he had the ingredients already and had been meaning to make one for a while, that’s what he made us for dinner. </p><p> I can’t lie, it was actually really good. And my mouth was watering for another slice tonight. Of course, that wasn’t going to happen. </p><p>“Nah uh. You have your food.” Steelbeak said, catching on that I was staring at the pizza. “Go eat and stop begging.”</p><p>‘I wasn’t even begging…’ I thought to myself as I looked at the bowl.</p><p> My stomach then decided to growl and remind me that I haven’t eaten since last night. </p><p>“See? I heard your belly growling. If you don’t eat now, I’ll have to start forcing you to eat tomorrow. Can’t let you purposely starve yourself.”</p><p>“But I don’t want to eat that.” I replied. “I’m not trying to starve myself either…” </p><p>“It’s all you’re getting. Might as well start getting used to it.” </p><p>“Nah. I won’t be here for that long.” I replied. </p><p>“You keep telling yourself that.” Steelbeak chuckled. “Your stomach will win eventually.” </p><p> With that, my stomach growled again.</p><p>“Your stomach just proved my point.” Steelbeak added.</p><p>“It growling means nothing.” I replied, looking at the bowl again. “God I feel sick just by looking at it from here.”</p><p>“I beg to differ.” Steelbeak grinned. “How can just looking at it make you feel sick?”</p><p>“Would you like me to force myself to throw up on your shoes to prove it?” </p><p>“You do ANYTHING to my shoes, whether it be throwing up or chewing on them, and you’ll be punished.” He then held up the remote to the shock collar that was sitting by him. “And I‘m not just talking about with this.”</p><p>“That’s fair. I’m still not eating that though.” I replied. </p><p>“Then I guess I’ll have to force you in the morning.” He shrugged. </p><p>“Okay.” I said, watching him continue to eat that pizza. </p><p> Knowing that I was watching, it seems he made it a point to eat it slowly and make sure I could see him eat it. I was almost drooling after a while and soon I began to fidget in place. </p><p> My stomach was killing me from not eating anything all day and he wasn’t helping anything either. </p><p>When he got down to the crust, he held it down like he was giving it to me.</p><p>“Take it.” Steelbeak said. “With your snout.”</p><p> I looked between him and the crust for a second before moving forward. As expected, he moved it away at the last second.</p><p> This teasing continued on for a couple more times before I finally had enough and laid down, facing away from him. He chuckled as he bent over.</p><p>“Okay. Okay. I’m sorry for teasing you, babe. Here.” Steelbeak held it in front of my snout again. </p><p> Nope. I wasn’t falling for that again. However, I did get an idea.</p><p> Once his arm was close enough, I grabbed it with one hand and decided to bite down on it. While the other worked to unhook the leash. </p><p>“Ow! Again with the biting!” Steelbeak said as I let go and he sat back up. </p><p> As quickly as I could, I got up to my feet and ran out of the kitchen. But it became clear that I wasn’t going to get very far since my ankle started hurting from too much pressure being on it. Oh. And he tackled me when I was like a foot away from the door. </p><p> Rolling over to my back, I sat up and grabbed at my ankle. </p><p>“Fuck… that was stupid…” I muttered as my ankle hissed.</p><p>“No kidding.” Steelbeak said and smacked me in the face. “Keep this up and I might have to change your name to Patch or Spot.”</p><p>“Ow…”</p><p>“See what YOU did? You probably just injured your ankle even more by putting too much pressure on it!” Steelbeak scolded as hooked the leash onto the normal collar. “Don’t EVER bite me or take your leash off again!”</p><p> Before I had the chance to move, Steelbeak stood up and stomped a foot on my chest. Pinning me to the floor and forcing me onto my back. </p><p> He began grinding his heel and putting enough pressure on it to hurt.</p><p>“Do you want to be let back up?” He asked, folding his arms.</p><p>“Yes.” I replied, trying to move his foot off myself. “Get OFF!”</p><p>“Then beg, Lucky.” Steelbeak said, grinding his heel harder. </p><p>“Heh… fuck no.” I breathed out. </p><p>“Then I guess we’re staying like this all night.” He shrugged.</p><p> I raked my nails into his leg and tried getting his foot off but he was much stronger than me. And didn’t even move or seem bothered by the scratches I was likely causing. </p><p> This went on for several minutes as I jerked under him. Steelbeak just smirked down at me as he continued grinding his heel and putting pressure onto my chest. </p><p> Eventually I started getting exhausted from trying to move his foot. And it became harder to breath with the more pressure he put down.</p><p>“All you gotta do is beg, babe. Then I’ll let you up.” Steelbeak said, seeing that I was starting to get tired after several minutes of trying to scratch and force him off. </p><p>‘Oh fuck it…’ I thought to myself. ‘This won’t be my only escape attempt. And I clearly need to wait until my ankle is healed.’</p><p>“Fine.” I finally muttered. </p><p> Steelbeak stopped the grinding and was now just resting his foot on my chest. Looking down and tapping his arm with his fingers patiently. </p><p>“Please get off of me.” </p><p>“I think you forgot a word at the end.” Steelbeak said. </p><p>‘Oh god…’ I thought to myself when I realized what he wanted. </p><p>“Please get off…. Master…” I wanted to gag and throw up on his shoes at saying that. </p><p>“Good girl. But that’s not good enough.” I stared at him when he said this and he continued. “I need an apology too.”</p><p> I huffed.</p><p>“I’m sorry for biting you and trying to run away.” I replied. “Happy now?”</p><p>“Yeah. I guess that’s good enough.” Steelbeak finally got off and dragged me back to the kitchen with the leash. “Sit. Stay. Don’t fucking move.”</p><p> Steelbeak dropped the leash once we were inside the kitchen.</p><p>‘What was he doing now?’ I wondered.</p><p> I watched him go over to the bowls on the floor and pick the one with dog food in it up. Then he dumped it back into the bag before putting the bowl back down.</p><p>“You want to eat? You’ll have to beg for it now. This is punishment for biting me and trying to run away.” Steelbeak said, catching my confusion.</p><p>“So… crushing my chest wasn’t enough?” I asked.</p><p>“Nope. Be happy I’m not doing anything else to ya.” Steelbeak replied.</p><p>“So now you’re going to purposely starve me?”</p><p>“Only until you beg for food. I’ll stop holding it from you after you beg one time but it won’t work until tomorrow. You aren’t getting anything for the rest of the night.” Steelbeak said.</p><p>“What about water?” I questioned.</p><p>“You can still have access to water. I don’t need ya getting dehydrated on me or anything.” He confirmed.</p><p>“Okay.” I said. “I wasn’t going to eat that stuff anyway.”</p><p>“For now. Give it a few days and you’ll be on your knees begging. Oh and don’t try to run while your foot is in that boot. You won’t get very far.”</p><p>“Clearly.” I replied, looking at my ankle. “Lesson learned. I have to wait until it heals… which will hopefully be soon.” </p><p>“Unless I break it over and over again.” Steelbeak chuckled.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yah know, I recently realized that as a teen, I tortured my fursona all the time instead of hurting myself. Now i'm doing the same to my self insert... </p><p>Super short chapter but at least its an update.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About three days later, I was stuck in the cage and ready to snap. I still had no food and I couldn’t survive on just water for much longer. </p><p> I kept rolling over, trying to get comfortable as my stomach ached. </p><p>‘I don’t want to do this… but I don’t have another choice. And I’m not going to let myself starve to death either…’ I thought to myself with a huff. </p><p> The clock by the TV is in my line of sight. For whatever reason he didn’t let me out when he came home. Well, he did for a bathroom break but that was it. Now its about dinner time so…</p><p>“You ready for food now, doll?” Steelbeak asked, walking in with a bowl of water in his hand.</p><p> I looked away as I sat up and he walked over. My stomach answered for me when it growled and started hurting. </p><p>“Your stomach says yes but your mouth says…?” </p><p>“Uh yeah, I’m going to starve sooner or later. I need food.” I replied. </p><p>“I know you need food. But do you want it?” Steelbeak asked, opening the cage and putting the water bowl down. </p><p>“Yeah…?”</p><p>“Cool. Now ask me for food.” Steelbeak said.</p><p>“….Can I have food?” I nearly gagged as I said that. </p><p>“I don’t know, babe. CAN you?” Steelbeak smirked. </p><p> A loud growl escaped my throat before I could do anything about it. Silently, he took out the remote for the shock collar and pressed the button.</p><p>“Enjoy the water. I’ll ask you again in the morning. Maybe tomorrow you won‘t growl or have an attitude.” With that, Steelbeak got up after shutting the cage and left the room. </p><p> After he shut the door, I banged my head against the door of the cage. Hard enough to get a bruise afterwards. </p><p> I moved to lean against the back of the cage and held my stomach. Fuck him and his smartass and condescending tone. And fuck me for walking right into that. </p><p>----- The Next Morning -----</p><p> It was a long and sleepless night. My stomach was hurting too much to let me go to sleep. So I just sat there and listened to Steelbeak snore and watched the clock. </p><p> When morning finally came, he did let me out on that damn leash and took me to the kitchen after going to the bathroom first. </p><p> I watched him make breakfast for himself and sit at the kitchen table. Thankfully the bowls were close to the table so I was able to get to the water for a drink while still being leashed. I sat and stared at the empty bowl next to the one for water. </p><p> If I had anything in my stomach, I probably would’ve thrown up at the thought alone. But… it needs to be done. </p><p>“Stee- I mean Master…” I caught myself.</p><p> Steelbeak looked up from his phone. I shuddered at the knowing look he gave me when he realized what I was about to say. </p><p>“What’s up, babe?” </p><p>“Can I…” I sighed. “…Can I please have some food?”</p><p>“Hm… I don’t know… do you really want it?” He asked.</p><p>“Yes. Please give me some.” I replied, too exhausted and hungry to give him any kind of attitude. </p><p>“Alright. Good enough for me.” Steelbeak shrugged and got up. </p><p> He opened the bag of dog food and used a cup he already had in it to fill the empty bowl up. </p><p>“Enjoy.” He winked at me and laughed. “Oh. And make sure both bowls are empty when you’re done.” </p><p> I watched him sit back down and go back to his breakfast. Then I turned towards the bowls. My ears pinned down in distress. I hope this makes my stomach happy and doesn’t make me sick. </p><p>--------------------------------</p><p> It took a long time. So long that Steelbeak dropped the leash and walked over to the living room since he had cleaned up and was done with his breakfast before the food bowl was even half empty. </p><p> After what felt like hours, the bowls were finally empty and I felt shittier than I already did. But at least my stomach had something in it now. </p><p> A few minutes after laying there and partially wishing he would shoot me and put me down already, I did finally get up. I crawled through the kitchen doorway and unconsciously went towards the front door. </p><p> Then I felt someone watching me and stopped before I could go behind the wall next to the door. I looked over towards the couch and frowned when I saw Steelbeak staring at me. </p><p>“What are you doing?” Steelbeak questioned. </p><p> It took me a minute to come up with something. </p><p>“….Going for a walk….?” I lied. </p><p>“Uh huh.” Steelbeak got up. “You weren’t trying to escape were you?”</p><p>“No…” I trailed off and yawned. </p><p>“Did you eat all of your food?” He asked and I nodded.</p><p>“Yeah. Go look for yourself.” I replied. </p><p>“Did you sleep at all, Lucky?” Steelbeak said, kneeling down and seeing that I was genuinely tired. </p><p>“No. Too hungry to sleep.” I admitted, rubbing my eyes. “I didn’t even realize I was walking towards the door… or crawling.”</p><p>“Well, maybe a cold shower will wake you up. You can test the water for me until it gets warm enough. Then I’ll hop in too.” Steelbeak said. “Afterwards we can go for a walk through the building.” </p><p>“What…?” I asked, unsure if I heard that right.</p><p>“You heard me.” Steelbeak grabbed the leash. “But first…” </p><p> Steelbeak dragged me into the kitchen and looked down at the bowls. After seeing they were empty, he then headed down the hall to his Master Bathroom and dragged me inside. </p><p> He locked the door and came over to take the two collars off. Then he forced my bra and underwear off too. Along with the boot on my foot so it doesn’t get wet either. </p><p>“Now stay.” Steelbeak said, picking me up and setting me into the shower. </p><p> He held one door shut and opened the other to turn the water on. </p><p>“Holy fuck that’s cold!” I jumped awake when the water turned on. </p><p> I barely heard Steelbeak laugh as he let go of the shower doors to undress himself. Once the water was warm enough, he stepped inside too. </p><p>“Are you awake now?” He asked and I nodded nervously. “Hehe. Good…”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So yeah.... the shower part will be next chapter since something NSFW might happen...</p><p>Please comment and give kudos. Especially if you have ideas for me to add</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. NSFW</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>NSFW. Sexy times in the shower. My self insert tries to be a sassy bitch instead of a submissive one. Too tired to write much else lol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/> Steelbeak pushed me backwards a little so that I was completely under the shower head. Immediately, I closed my eyes to keep water from getting inside them. </p><p>“You’re first.” Steelbeak started. “Keep your eyes closed.” </p><p> With that said, he started scrubbing shampoo and conditioner in and out of my hair. Making sure to get it all out. </p><p> Why he wasn’t letting me do it myself, who knows. Maybe this is one way he is trying to make me dependent on him. </p><p> Since I wasn’t in the mood to fight him, I just let him continue. I kept my eyes closed and hands at my sides. It strangely felt nice feeling him scrub me almost gently. </p><p> …And that thought alone made me want to walk out of the shower and bang my head against the sink. </p><p> I stayed quiet and listened to him hum as he finished with my hair. Then I felt him wash my body and arms with some kind of lotion. I don’t know what kind it was but it smelled really good. </p><p> After cleaning his hands, he scratched behind my ears. Since I was still exhausted, I almost zoned out. That is until I felt his hands slide down my head and scratch my neck and under my snout. I continued to stay quiet, not falling for his baiting. </p><p> His fingertips slowly went down my chest and I finally opened my eyes when I felt him grope me. </p><p>“What the fuck, you asshole!?” I jumped back against the shower wall. </p><p>I then put one arm around my chest and the other over my southern area.</p><p> Steelbeak rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Might as well get used to it. Now… are you ticklish or sensitive…?” </p><p>“No…” I trailed off, giving him a questioning look.</p><p>“Good. So I can do THIS.” He stepped forward and grabbed my hips. </p><p> He then rubbed his hands up and down my torso. Moving my hands out of the way in the process. </p><p>“Put them behind your back or I’ll get the handcuffs.” Steelbeak growled into one of my ears. </p><p>“Kinky. I should put them on YOU later.” I said, deciding to be a sassy bitch if he was going to be a creep. </p><p> Still, I slowly put my hands behind my back. Can’t escape if I’m tortured to Hell and back. Especially of I’m going to have a bitchy attitude with him for shits and giggles. </p><p>“I don’t think so, babe. But I might handcuff you to the bed. And use you as a body pillow all night.” He replied.</p><p>“’Kay.” I shrugged. “It’ll be better than the damn cage. Just don’t be surprised if I bite you.”</p><p>“Mhmm.” He hummed. “Thank you for my new idea.”</p><p> Steelbeak continued rubbing my sides, now making sure to play with my breasts as well. He leaned down and I felt my breathing hitched when I felt his cold beak on my neck. </p><p> Since my neck was free from the collars, he planted several kisses and new bite marks all over it. Most of which will eventually be covered by the collars when he puts them back on. </p><p> A minute or two later, he gave even more kisses. Starting at my chest-up to my snout. When he got there, he forced his beak onto it. </p><p> With me distracted, he put one hand on my chest and slowly trailed the other down my stomach and placed it at my clit. I didn’t notice where that hand was until I felt him rubbing down there. </p><p> Immediately, I yelped from the sudden pleasure and tried to push him away from me. Which obviously failed since he’s built like a brick wall. </p><p>“No. No! NO!” I said, keeping my hands on his chest. “Fuck off!”</p><p>“I’m trying to be a good Master and pleasure you, doll. Unless… you like tongue more than fingers...”  </p><p>“Don’t…” My eyes widened as I stared at him. </p><p> Steelbeak gave a quick wink before kneeling down. My hands moved to grip his shoulders. I whimpered as he began licking at my clit. </p><p>“Stop-” Another whimper escaped my snout when I put pressure on my injured ankle to kick him with the other. </p><p>“I hope you weren’t planning on kicking me.” Steelbeak said, noticing I lifted my leg for a moment. </p><p> He went back to licking me, with his hands on my ass now. Steelbeak was even playing with my tail a little bit. </p><p> One hand moved to grab my snout, trying to keep my moaning in. Which he noticed and grabbed it with a tight grip. </p><p>“I want to hear you.” He growled into my vagina. “Keep your hands on my shoulders or else.”</p><p>“Heh. Or else what, you god damn bastard?” I breathed out.</p><p>“I’ll whip you so much, your entire back will be bleeding. And I won’t take care of your injuries right away either. Not to mention… fully breaking that sprained ankle of yours. It’ll make it even harder for you to get away.” </p><p>“Fair enough.” I shrugged, putting my hands back on his shoulders. </p><p>“That’s my good girl.” He cooed. </p><p>“Please do it quickly?” I asked nicely, wanting to get it done and over with.</p><p>“Of course. I can’t let the water run cold before I have you pleasure me in return.” Steelbeak replied. </p><p>“…What?” I questioned, not hearing it completely since he went back to eating me out. “Fuck…!” </p><p>“Hehehe. And you said you weren’t sensitive…” </p><p> I trembled and moaned. Closing my eyes, I rested my head back and tried to focus on something else. Which was hard to do when someone was doing what he could to make you moan more.</p><p> After however long, I finally came and he licked me clean. Then he stood up and forced me into the seat I was in front of. I opened my eyes and looked up as he motioned to his cock with a smirk. </p><p>“It’s only fair. Suck me while I clean myself. Or I’ll get the whip. I don’t care which you choose cause it’ll be fun for me either way.” </p><p> Huffing, I leaned forward and grabbed his hips. I licked at the tip for a few seconds before putting some in my mouth. The thought of biting it crossed my mind but god knows what he would do if I did that. </p><p>“Nng… atta girl, doll.” Steelbeak humped into my mouth, forcing more in. </p><p> I heard him chuckle before he continued. </p><p>“You’re a lot cuter when you’re being an obedient little pet.” </p><p> Looking away, I chose to quietly ignore that and continued sucking him off. A minute or two later, I looked up and saw he was cleaning the rest of his body. I took a moment to breathe, before forcing his cock so far in that he was deep throating me. Which seemed to have surprised him.</p><p>“Ooo fuck!” He gasped. “I didn’t tell you to do that… but… heh. Be good and keep it up, Lucky.” </p><p> Now I REALLY wanted to bite down on his cock as hard as I could. …But I can’t even try to escape if I was tortured to Hell and back. So I have to wait until I’m pretty much fully healed if I wanted to get anywhere. </p><p> I did manage to stop a growl that was in my throat and threatened to come out completely. </p><p> It took a few minutes of slowly sucking him off but he did eventually cum in my mouth. I gagged as I swallowed it. Then started to clean him off before removing it from my mouth completely. </p><p>“Good girl.” He patted me on the head before smacking me in the face.</p><p>“What the fuck was that for!?” I nearly yelled as I covered my face with my right hand.</p><p>“I felt that growl that was in your throat a few minutes ago. Just because you didn’t let it out completely doesn’t mean I can ignore it.” </p><p>“Urg… Are we done yet?” I asked, feeling another bruise appear.</p><p>“For now.” He shut the water off. “Stay.” </p><p> Steelbeak stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself off first. Once it was around his waist, he motioned for me to step out of the shower. </p><p>“Here. Do that towel thing you women do.” He said, handing me a towel.</p><p>“…The what…?” I was confused before I realized what he meant. “Oh! That towel thing!” </p><p> I flipped my hair over and wrapped my hair in the towel. As soon as I was standing upright and flipped the towel back, he grabbed another one. </p><p> Unconsciously, I reached out for it. Which led to me getting a smack on the back of my hand.</p><p> Ignoring me, he dried me off himself. Making sure to grope, rub, and play with everything he could as he did. Once I was dry, he gave me my underwear and bra. </p><p>“I’ll be back in a minute to get your boot and collars back on.” He then left the bathroom to put his clothes on. </p><p>‘Hmm… maybe I can beg for shorts.’ I wondered to myself as I put my underwear on. ‘He did say I could get them if I was good.’</p><p> After putting my bra and glasses back on, I sat on the floor and rubbed my sprained ankle. </p><p>“Alright. Let’s take care of those collars and boot of yours.” Steelbeak came back inside, now dressed in his usual outfit. </p><p> Kneeling down, he helped put my boot back. Then did the same with collars just one at a time. Making sure they were nice and tight.</p><p>“Come on.” Steelbeak said, grabbing the back of the normal collar with spikes around it. </p><p> He dragged me out of the room and over to the cage.</p><p>“In. Now.” Steelbeak ordered. </p><p> Huffing, I crawled inside and turned around to see him lock it.</p><p>“I’ll be back soon. I need to see another agent about something. I’ll let you out and brush your hair when I return.” </p><p> I watched him walk out of the room, not waiting for a response. Not that I was going to give him one anyway. Laying down, I sighed from the fact that I was already bored. And he hasn’t even been gone for a minute.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Training Time!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This... came out a lot longer than I expected it to. I think it's 10-12 pages long? I can usually only get it to 10 or less. Which means the next chapter will probably be super short.</p><p>There is some NSFW moments at the very end. But it's not a lot.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Steelbeak and I had just finished breakfast and he was more or less dragging me to the living room. Yesterday was mostly uneventful after he returned from seeing another agent. </p><p> It was now the morning after our first shower together. I was already dreading the future ones.</p><p> On the other hand, I woke up feeling ready to fight back a lot more today compared to yesterday. I still had the boot on me so I couldn’t exactly try and do an escape attempt. But that doesn’t mean I have to listen and basically roll over with my belly up in a submissive way. </p><p> As the asshole was picking up the TV remote, I got up on the couch. He had been making me stay on the floor all week. </p><p>“Hey! What have I told youse about being on the couch!? Get down!” Steelbeak ordered when he noticed. “No pets on the furniture unless you deserve it or I make an exception.”</p><p> When I didn’t move, he pulled the leash and forced me off. Nearly choking me half to death in the process. </p><p>“Someone needs some obedience train- actually.” He started. “That’s not a bad idea. I’ve been meaning to do some tricks with you. Come on. Even though you don’t have a choice.”</p><p> Steelbeak chuckled before going back to the kitchen and taking me with him. I watched him pick some kind of a bag up- a bag of dog treats- to be exact. And a small object. </p><p> Going back to the living room, he led me to an open area. He put the small object into his pocket before sitting down in front of me. Then he took out the remote to the shock collar. Which is bigger than the other object. </p><p>“Sit.” He said. “Surely you can do something as simple as that.” </p><p>‘No.’ I thought to myself, staying up on my hands and knees.</p><p>“Either you sit like a good girl. Or I’ll get behind you and make you sit. After we have some fun that is…” </p><p>‘Can't argue with that.’ I thought as I immediately sat down. </p><p>“Atta girl!” He put the remote down to hand feed me a treat.</p><p> Sniffing it, it smelled like peanut butter. I hope loving peanut butter is what helps me get it down to be with the dog food. </p><p> Slowly, I took it from his hand with my snout. Almost ready to bite his hand right after. But I didn’t. I was kinda curious to know how this whole thing would go. </p><p>“Shake.” He said after I swallowed it. </p><p> Oddly enough, the treat was actually okay. Maybe the peanut butter thing did help it. </p><p> I stared at his right hand and not moving my own. After a minute, he tapped my arm with the back of his free hand. And said the trick again. Another minute goes by and he picks it up and forces it into his own, saying the trick for the 3rd time. </p><p>“Since you don’t know how to shake, can you at least give me your other paw?” He asked, putting the same hand in front of my left one. </p><p> A minute goes by and he scoffs as he moves his hand back.</p><p>“Guess not. You’re a pretty dumb mutt, yah now?” I looked up to him and quietly growled when he said this. “Hey. You’re the one that doesn’t know how to shake. Now let’s try something else. Lay down.” </p><p> When I didn’t move, he picked up the leash and gave a few tugs. Silently threatening to pull hard enough that I was forced to lay down. Quietly, I laid down before he could do this.</p><p>“Good girl!” He handed me another treat. “Can you roll over?” </p><p>No. Not doing that one. Steelbeak seemed to have sensed this so he moved next to me and forced me to roll over until I was on my stomach again. </p><p> After that, he tried to get me to beg. Which I refused to do as well.  Since he knew I wasn’t going to do it, he moved me so I was sitting back on my heels, and put my hands up to my chest. </p><p>“When I tell youse to beg, I want you to look like this. And make those cute little whimpers I know you can make too.” Steelbeak said, stroking under my snout. </p><p> He stared me down for a full minute or so. Even gave me a look that sent a quick chill down my spine. I was finally able to move from that position when he backed up a little. </p><p> I put my hands down on the floor and watched as he took a treat out of the bag and held his arm out as far as it could go. I looked at the treat in his hand and mentally questioned what the fuck he was planning on doing.</p><p>“Lucky.” Steelbeak stated.</p><p> Oh. That’s what he was planning on doing. </p><p>“It’s Lexi-<em>YELP</em>!” I whimpered in pain when a shock went through my body all of a sudden. </p><p> I didn’t even notice he had picked that damn remote up. God I want to throw it out the window so bad. Or through it for that matter.</p><p>“Lucky.” I accidentally looked up from the floor as I held my neck. “That’s my good girl!” </p><p> Before I could process what I did, he forced the treat into my mouth and held my snout shut.</p><p>“Chew and swallow.” He muttered. </p><p> Slowly, I did as I was told so he could let go of my snout. When he did let go, he grabbed another treat and did the same thing. </p><p>“Lucky.” Steelbeak said again. </p><p>“It’s Lexi-<em>WHINE</em>” I jumped as another shock went through me. </p><p>“Lucky.” He said again, seeing if I would look up while I was in pain.</p><p> I did end up looking up to him again. Hating my life when I instantly realized what I did. </p><p>“Good girl.” This time he handed me the treat instead of forcing it in. </p><p> I slowly took it as my body was calming down from the two shocks. They had sent my heart racing and now it was beating hard and fast. </p><p> This ended up happening a couple of times. </p><p> Steelbeak would hold his hand out with a treat and I would look anywhere that wasn’t him. He would say that damn name before I respond with my real one. Every single time he shocked me for saying my name. </p><p> I couldn’t help but look up to him afterwards since I was in pain and was out of it for a few moments. All I knew was that he wanted my attention. Even if it meant responding to that other name. </p><p> There was an attempt to just stare at him instead of anywhere else. But he waved the remote a minute into our staring contest and managed to distract me with it. </p><p> Looking at it, even only for a quick second, was still long enough for him to say that name. He had said it right when I was starting to look back to him, making it look like I listened to it. </p><p> A few minutes into this, he could tell I was hurting from all of the shocks since my ears were staying pinned down. And gave a small chuckle.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s do something else and give your neck a break.”</p><p> I nodded, wanting to rub my neck but the collars were too tight and they covered it completely. </p><p>“Now let’s see if you can stay in this spot. So… stay.” He even went as far as holding his hand up. “I’ll be in the kitchen grabbing something.” </p><p> I watched him walk away and into the kitchen. Steelbeak returned to where he left me a moment later, looking happy that I didn’t move. </p><p> Steelbeak was holding something behind his back and when he got a little closer, he began <em>squeaking</em> the thing in question. </p><p>‘Oh he fucking isn’t.’ I thought to myself.</p><p> Then he revealed it. It looked to be a rubber-like, almost see through, purple ball with spikes all over it. It looked bigger than my hand but still smaller than his. </p><p> I must’ve given him a, ‘Are you fucking serious???’, look because he chuckled as he stepped up in front of me. </p><p>“Fetch!” He squeaked it again before throwing it across the room to the big windows, one of which it bounced off of. </p><p> I watched it hit the window. I didn’t move an inch since I was still stuck on the question of whether he was serious or not. </p><p>“Fetch or I’ll kick you.” Steelbeak threatened when I didn’t do anything. </p><p>“Kick me and I’ll bite your fucking ankle.” I finally looked away from the ball and crossed my arms, looking up to him. </p><p> He can force me into a begging position all fucking day if he wanted. But I was NOT going to run on all fours, to the other side of the room, and pick up a fucking dog toy in my snout.</p><p> Testing my threat, he smirked and lifted his right foot. I stared at it as he followed through with his threat. Thankfully I was able to grab his foot since my hands were at my chest already. </p><p> Now it was my turn to follow through with mine. Before he could pull his foot away, I quickly moved so I could bite his ankle. Making sure it hurt like Hell for all the shocking he did to me today. </p><p>“Dammit! Didn’t think youse were serious, babe.” Steelbeak hit the button for the shock collar, getting me to let go instantly. </p><p> After checking his ankle and seeing he was fine, he reached forward and grabbed my glasses off of my face. I opened my eyes as soon I felt this, having to take a few seconds for my eyes to adjust. </p><p> Thankfully, I’m not super blind without them. They are mainly for reading, watching TV, and whatnot. But due to not taking them off other than for bedtime, my vision was a little blurry for a few seconds.</p><p>“Bad dog! You’ll get these back when you can fucking behave and not bite your Master!” He scolded, putting my glasses on his jacket. “Come on, you fucking bitch!” </p><p> Steelbeak grabbed me by the back of the normal collar, despite still wearing the leash, and dragged me over to the couch. Where he more or less threw me onto the floor so I was on my stomach.</p><p>"Now STAY there!" Steelbeak growled in a voice that promised a world of pain should I do anything but, then sat back on his couch.</p><p> I listened and didn’t move from where he dropped me. Seconds later, both of his feet were on my back and putting a lot of pressure on it. Making me pinned to the floor.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere, pet." Steelbeak said, his eyes not even leaving the TV. "So don’t even think about it.” </p><p> Huffing, I rested my head on one of my hands and kept the other stretched out in front of me.  </p><p> I remained on the floor and didn‘t try to force him off. So there I laid, feeling the spots on my back where he propped his feet going numb.</p><p> And on it went. I had a view of a clock in the room, and soon a hour had passed. Then two hours… three... God I was restless by the time the clock showed that four hours had passed. </p><p> My arms, legs, and back ached like Hell. But still, I remained on the floor until four hours and twelve minutes had passed. That’s when Steelbeak finally lifted the weight of his legs off of my back. </p><p> Taking a deep breath, I began to slowly push myself up until I was sitting upright in-between his legs. With one on either side of me.</p><p>“Heh. Not a peep from you. I guess you can learn.” He pet me on the head and even spoke to me like a pet. “Who’s a good girl?”  </p><p> I felt a growl in my throat. </p><p>"I'm NOT a pet!" I bit out through my teeth. </p><p> Steelbeak’s fingers clenched into my head almost painfully.</p><p>"These collars and especially this tag…” He played with the dog tag with his free hand. “…they claim otherwise, Lucky.” </p><p> I corrected him again about my name and he instantly smacked me in the face since he didn’t have the remote out. </p><p>“Wanna try those tricks again?” He asks, as I rub my face. “It’s the only way you’re getting your glasses back.”</p><p> I thought about it for a moment before nodding. </p><p>“You can use your words.” Steelbeak added.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Yes what?” He asked.</p><p>“…Master…” I said in a quieter tone. </p><p>“Good girl. Let’s move to where we have more room.” Steelbeak pats me on the head before grabbing the leash.</p><p> He grabs the ball after we get up and take it with us back to where we were earlier. Once there, he gets on his knees and drops the leash to pick up the bag of dog treats. </p><p>“Let’s start with something simple.” Steelbeak started. “SIT!”</p><p> I sat back on my heels. I got a treat. And that’s how it was for all of the tricks leading up to the name one. </p><p>“Lucky.” Steelbeak says, holding his arm out. Which I was looking at. </p><p> I visibly trembled for a moment but I kept my mouth shut.</p><p>“Lucky~” He continued in a sing-song like voice. “You’re seriously not getting your glasses back until you do all of your tricks~” </p><p> Fuck… just bash my head into a wall already… </p><p>“Look at me or I’ll punch you so hard that your snout breaks. You don’t want a metal snout, right? Lucky?” </p><p> I took a deep breath and looked at him. Smiling, he moved the treat so I could take it from his hand.  </p><p> After seeing that I ate it, he stood up with the ball in hand. Squeaking it for a moment before throwing it across the room.</p><p>“Fetch!” Steelbeak said as he threw it. </p><p> My ears pinned down as I forced myself to crawl over to the ball. Despite doing it slowly, he seemed happy that I listened that time. With the ball in my mouth, I took it back over to him.</p><p> Kneeling down, he scratched my head with both hands. </p><p>“Good girl! See? Good pets get love while bad ones get pain.” </p><p>I unconsciously had my ears shoot back up at this. </p><p>“Drop it.” He grabbed the ball and I let it go. “Good. Now fetch it again!”</p><p> Steelbeak threw it across the room again. Huffing, I crawled over and picked it up in my mouth… again. This happened a couple of times with him laughing about it. </p><p> A few minutes later, he told me to drop it but didn’t throw it. </p><p>“Okay. You earned them back. Here.” Steelbeak took my glasses and put them back on for me. </p><p> Thankfully giving me a second to adjust them. </p><p> Then I remembered what I was thinking of doing while laying down for like 4 hours and unable to get up. When he stood up a second later after grabbing the leash, I got up into the begging position. And started to whimper too. </p><p>“What? I already gave you your glasses back. Why are you begging now? You’re not getting another treat even though I like that you did this without me telling you to.” </p><p>“Can I please have shorts now?” I asked. </p><p>“Hmm no.” Steelbeak replied. </p><p>“Please?” I asked again. </p><p>“No.” He stated. “Youse gotta do a lot more than begging after biting me earlier today.“ Then he chuckled. “That said, I just remembered what else I was going to do with you.”</p><p> I watched him take out the small object from earlier. He showed it to me and I knew what it was.</p><p>“…Is that a clicker for dog training…?” </p><p>“Yep.” Steelbeak tossed it up and down.</p><p>“Did you forget about it this whole time?” I asked.</p><p>“Nope.” He shook his head. “I already had a few things planned for this. They were originally going to happen after you fetched earlier. But we both know how that ended.”</p><p>“What are we doing with it…?” I found myself asking, trying to figure out what his plan was. </p><p>“We got to go to the bedroom first.” Steelbeak began leading the way down the hallway. </p><p>‘Oh god.’ I thought to myself. ‘Though I guess I should’ve expected this.’ </p><p>“You want shorts, babe? Youse got three more tricks you need to do for me. Do them all and I’ll get you shorts to wear. I promise.” </p><p> Steelbeak sat on the bed, unzipped his pants, and pulled himself out. </p><p>“Come here.” He said. “You know what I want you to do.” </p><p>‘This will get me shorts. This will get me shorts. This will get me shorts. Unless that was an empty promise.’ I thought to myself putting my hands in-between his legs when he spread them out. ‘But that’s a chance I’m not willing to risk. Especially if there is a chance that he’s serious.’ </p><p> Slowly, I put his cock in my mouth. I heard the clicker click once after I started to suck him off. </p><p> I was confused for a moment before I realized what happened. </p><p> Was… was he going to clicker train me to suck him off? Unless that was an accidental click.  </p><p> Due to doing it slowly, it took him a few minutes to finally cum. He pet me on the head for another minute or two before pushing me down. </p><p>“Strip.” Steelbeak said, still sitting on his bed. “Take your bra and underwear off. Now.”</p><p>‘Shorts. Shorts. Shorts.’ I reminded myself. </p><p> It took a few extra seconds to get my underwear over the boot but when I did get it and my bra off, I heard the clicker click twice. So he was definitely trying to clicker train me. And with different things apparently.</p><p>“Good girl…” He got up and walked behind me. “Roll over onto your back and spread your legs. Present yourself to your Master.” </p><p> I mentally thanked god that he was behind me so he didn’t see my reaction to that one. </p><p> But I did what he said. I rolled over onto my back with my legs spread out and my hands at my chest. As soon as I was in the right position, he clicked it three times. </p><p>“You really want shorts, babe.” Steelbeak chuckled, putting the clicker away and taking his clothes off. “You’ll get shorts soon for doing so good with your tricks. On the other hand, I don’t like you biting me and being so aggressive to your owner…” </p><p> Steelbeak got down and in-between my legs once he was naked too. </p><p>“When we go back to the living room, I’m putting that muzzle on you.” </p><p>“…For how long…?” I asked.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Steelbeak shrugged and grabbed my snout. “I’ll figure it out later today. But I’ll only take it off so you can eat and do… hehehe… other things with that mouth of yours. Now…” </p><p> Steelbeak let go of my snout and grabbed my legs.</p><p>“…Here’s a special treat for doing those three tricks…” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comment/Kudos?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Steelbeak realizes a certain someone can get pregnant with his babies and does something about it against her will. Also Ammonia comes over towards the end.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This came out WAY longer than I expected it to considering how long the previous chapter is. But this is actually longer than it! In fact, I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote for any fic since it's 20 pages!</p><p>Warnings: What the summary says and he drugs her to do it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Steelbeak told me to stay on the floor after my special… reward. In the meantime, he was cleaning me and the floor. And doing some other aftercare things. </p><p> Once he was done cleaning up, he left the room to go get the muzzle. </p><p> He was humming some kind of a tune when he returned, clearly in a good mood now, as he put the muzzle on my snout. After securing it and even tugging on it just to be sure, he gave me the okay to get dressed again. </p><p> Well, as dressed as I can be. He took the time to get some clothes on himself. Deciding to leave his suit jacket off and rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt to his elbows. </p><p> Steelbeak patted his leg and motioned for me to follow him once we were both dressed. Since I was exhausted after that treat, I silently got to my hands and knees to follow him back to the living room.</p><p> But he stopped midway down the hall, making me crawl into the back of his legs. Looking up, I wondered what he was doing. </p><p>“Ah fuck…” Steelbeak muttered as he looked down at me. </p><p>“…Wat?” I questioned, wondering what was wrong.</p><p> He seemed… surprised? Worried? I couldn’t tell exactly but something was clearly bothering him. Whatever it was that he just realized as he walked down the hall. Question is… what did he just realize? </p><p> Better yet, why do I even care? Then again… it probably involves me so I SHOULD care. The fact that I couldn’t quite figure out his current emotion had me worried. </p><p>“Steelbeak…?” I tried to say through the muzzle as I sat on my heels and he kneeled down in front of me. </p><p>“I just… I just realized something, babe.” Steelbeak finally replied, getting on his knees. </p><p> He reached behind me and took the muzzle off. Well, that didn’t last very long. Putting it down next to him, he then gently pushed me onto my back and placed a hand on my stomach. Steelbeak kept staring at that area, making me confused. </p><p>“I know. I can tell by your facial expression. What did you just realize? And why are you staring at my stomach?” I asked. </p><p>“Can youse… get pregnant..?” </p><p>‘Oh fuck… I didn’t even think about the fact that we haven’t been using any kind of protection. Thank god the chances of a dognose and a rooster having babies together is very low. Granted the chance is still there but…’ I thought to myself, unable to respond to that. </p><p>“I’m gonna need an answer, Lex-Lucky!” Steelbeak caught himself and quickly changed the name.</p><p>“Wow. The whole possible babies thing got you so fucked up that you nearly said my actual name. Well, I guess nickname since it’s technically Alexis. But anyway…” I replied, noticing I wasn’t hurt this time for saying my name. “I uh… never had kids before. But I’m pretty sure I’m able to have them…” </p><p>“Of course it got me fucked up, babe! I don’t want kids and I sure as Hell don’t want YOU having any! Yes, I know the chances are low but that’s still a chance I’m not willing to risk!” Steelbeak raised his voice, seeming to snap out of whatever state he was in. </p><p>‘There’s the actual Steelbeak I know and hate so much. Not the possibly scared and freaked out one that was here for a few moments. Though it was a nice change.’ I thought to myself. ‘Shame that one left so quickly.’ </p><p>“That sounds like a you problem since you’re the one that never thought about using protection until now.” I said, ignoring the fact that I never thought about it either.</p><p>“No… protection won’t be enough. There’s still a chance it could fail and we would have kids to deal with as a result.” He calmed down a little.</p><p>“Abortion is a thing that I would gladly do if it meant keeping them out of this situation.” I said, trying to sit up but he kept me pinned by moving the hand on my stomach to my chest. </p><p>“True. I could take youse to a doctor at FOWL headquarters and have them perform the abortion.” Steelbeak started. “But… it’ll be more convenient for us both if youse couldn’t have kids at all.” </p><p>“What the fuck are you thinking of doing to me…?!” I stared up at his steel blue eyes. </p><p> Steelbeak chuckled. </p><p>“Let’s just say… my little puppy is going to get spayed. I would rather do that than go through the trouble of condoms and keeping you on the pill on a regular basis.” He gave me a toothy grin. “SO might as well take the chances of youse having my babies away completely.”</p><p>“But… what if I do want kids in the future when I’m far away from you?” </p><p>“D’aww that’s cute, doll. Youse still think you’re going to get away from me one day.” He chuckled again. “The only way youse can leave me is if I kill you myself. And I’m not euthanizing you any time soon.”</p><p>“Unless I kill you first.” I replied. </p><p>“Good luck with that.” Steelbeak smirked. “Since you’re here to stay until I get tired if youse, I get to decide what to do with my pet’s body. And I want youse to be fixed for convenience sake. So no future puppies for youse... or baby chickens for that matter.” Steelbeak booped my nose. </p><p>“OR you could just stop sexually assaulting me.” I rubbed my nose. </p><p>“Nah. Having a fuckpet is part of the reason why I let you live. And to have a punching bag.” Steelbeak replied.</p><p>“Then get an actual punching bag and fuck it for all I care. You can let me go after you get one. We can pretend like this didn’t happen. And go back to the way things were with me ruining your life whenever SHUSH sent me to deal with you.” It was my turn to smirk up at him. </p><p>“I DID have one. Then it broke a few days before I brought you home. Even if I got a new one, I can’t fuck that! I like hearing your whimpers and other sounds that I can get youse to make.” Steelbeak said. “Besides, even if I wanted to let youse go, High Command would kill me if I did. And trust me,  I don’t want to end up like the previous Chief Agent.”</p><p>“Huh. Well now I’m curious to know what happened to them. I’m actually surprised that you didn’t come into that cell and brutally murder me.”</p><p>“I’m not telling youse that. Let’s just say they pissed High Command off one too many times. That said, I was thinking about it. I’ll be honest, babe. I really did miss youse after you retired. And was actually happy to see you return to SHUSH after like 10 years. Suddenly being a mother to those ducks didn’t change you in the slightest.” Steelbeak started. </p><p>“But…” I trailed off. </p><p>“But… it did make me remember how much I hated youse for ruining mine and FOWL’s plans. How I always wanted to hurt youse so bad for it. Do so many things to this body of yours as revenge. I was going to be the one to kill youse. I had already convinced High Command to let me do it. But then I had an idea… why kill you even in a brutal way? When I could take my sweet time breaking your body and mind.” He continued. “I’m Chief Agent of FOWL! If anyone could turn you into FOWL’s pet, it would be me!” </p><p>“So… let’s say you do break me one day in the far future… what would happen then?” I decided to ask.</p><p>“I’m glad youse asked! God I hope it is in the far future! I don’t care how long it takes as long as it doesn’t happen quickly! As for what would happen to youse… let’s just say SHUSH and your family will be very surprised to see which side you choose. Especially when I give youse the command to attack them.” Steelbeak chuckled. “Ah… I can see it now. Can’t you?” </p><p>“No. And that’s because I would never hurt my family! Or go after SHUSH for that matter!” I growled. </p><p>“Youse say that now… but you’ll see. Hell, High Command may not even want to turn you into an agent in the end. They will probably just want me to keep youse here and away from society.” Steelbeak said, putting some pressure on my chest. “I’ve been wanting to do this for a long time, Lucky. I never forgot what happened between us all those years ago.” </p><p>“Aww. And yet… I didn’t miss you during retirement. In fact, I never even thought about you or FOWL once.” I replied.  </p><p>“Ouch!” Steelbeak grabbed his chest with his other hand in a dramatic way, making me roll my eyes. “Don’t say that, doll! You’re breaking my heart when youse say things like that!” </p><p>“Holy shit!” I turned into the dramatic one. “You have a fucking heart!? Whoa… and here I thought you were born without one…” </p><p>“Ooo… again you hurt my heart that I do in fact have…” Steelbeak said before bursting out with a laughter. “Well, this was an interesting moment. See, we are alike whether you want to see it or not.” </p><p>“What the fuck are you talking about?” I questioned. </p><p>“Oh sweetheart… you don’t see what I do?” Steelbeak asked and I shook my head. “We just had an… well… like owner, like pet moment.” </p><p>“No we didn’t.” I argued. “I’m not nearly as dramatic as you are.”</p><p>“Doesn’t change the fact that you were dramatic just now. But hey… maybe you’ll start to see it if I get this snout of yours replaced.” He grabbed my snout with his free hand and squeezed it in a tight grip. “Of course, you will have to stop biting me first. Trust me, this kind of a mouth hurts like HELL and I would rather youse didn’t bite me with a metal snout.”</p><p>“Stop grabbing my fucking snout and maybe I won’t bite you!” I muttered around his grip. He let it go so I continued. “We are NOTHING alike! And we never will be!” </p><p>“Uh huh. Youse keep telling yourself that, Lucky. Anyway, I’m going to enjoy hurting youse slowly and painfully for the rest of your life. But only if you’re a bad girl. I won’t hurt youse if you’re good. In fact, I already started to enjoy it the day I threw you into the trunk of my car to bring you home.” </p><p>“I’ll enjoy it when SHUSH locks you up and throws away the fucking key.” I replied. </p><p>“Which will only happen in your dreams so have fun with that. Now… what were we talking about? Oh right! I need to call the doc at FOWL to set up an appointment to get youse spayed!” Steelbeak grinned. </p><p>“Oh my god… you were serious about that!? You are one lazy bastard for not wanting to use condoms or any other kind of protection.” </p><p>“Nah. I told youse this is more convenient. Why go through the trouble of remembering condoms and shit when you can just not have kids in general. Like I said, protection could fail in the end.” Steelbeak replied, picking up the muzzle. “Now let me put this back on youse or you’ll get to see my office/torture room for the first time.” </p><p>“Your what roo-” I got cut off by him forcing the muzzle on me and locking it behind my head. </p><p>“There. And yes I was serious about that room. It’s the door that is always shut and locked.” He pointed down the hall to the room I hadn’t been in yet. </p><p> With me distracted, he grabbed the leash still hanging from the normal collar and dragged me into the living room. Especially since he knew I wouldn’t be willing to follow him after that conversation. </p><p> Once at the couch, he sat down and had me in-between his legs.</p><p> Dropping the leash, he picked up his cellphone that he had left sitting there earlier. And began to call someone. Probably that doctor at FOWL.</p><p>“Hey. It’s Steelbeak…” He greeted the other person. “…It’s a slow progress but I don’t mind. Listen, I need youse to do me a favor…”</p><p> Steelbeak began explaining what he wanted done, why he wanted it to be done, and if the doctor can make it happen. </p><p>“Youse can? Perfect! Yeah! I can wait a few days! Gives me time to get her a shirt and shorts. And figure out how I’m getting her back there…hmm I suppose drugging her would work… Let me know on the best time and we‘ll see youse in a few days!” </p><p> Since I couldn’t bite him, I decided to use my nails for once. So I put both hands up either of his legs. He gave me a questioning look when he felt where my hands were. With a straight face, I pulled my hands out and made sure my nails were going into his legs as I did. </p><p>“OW! Fuck!” Steelbeak cursed at the sudden pain. “This damn mutt just scratched my legs since she is muzzled right now!” Steelbeak growled, raising a hand and backhanding me in the face. “Maybe I should have youse declaw her too… No. No. I was joking. But I should cut and file her nails now that I‘m thinking about it.” </p><p> After getting hit, I moved my injured foot out from under me, which Steelbeak was looking at.</p><p>“Can youse look over her ankle and other injuries too? Most of it has been healing nicely but I’m curious to know how long she still needs this boot.”</p><p> I glanced at the boot on my foot as I rubbed my face. Surely it can be taken off soon so that I can finally run away and actually run this time too. </p><p>“Perfect. I owe you. See youse in a few days.” Steelbeak then hung up. </p><p> After putting his phone down, checking his legs for any blood. </p><p>“Good. You would’ve been in a lot of trouble if I was bleeding. I’m letting this slide due to your upcoming surgery.“ Steelbeak said. “And because I know you don’t want it.”</p><p>“At least you can admit it.” I tried to say through the muzzle.</p><p>“Mhmm. Now lay down.” </p><p> Silently, I laid down and he propped his feet up on my back again.</p><hr/><p> The remainder of that day was mostly boring and quiet. I did fall asleep while laying on the floor for a few hours. My body ached like Hell when I woke up from his feet putting pressure on my back though.</p><p> But he did keep his word and got me black shorts to wear all the time. Even a shirt to wear when he takes me for that damn surgery. </p><p> It’s been about two or so days and it was now Monday morning.  </p><p> I had no idea when that surgery would be or how he planned on getting me there. Whether it be by drugs or him knocking me out with his own hands. </p><p> Since I was still half asleep, I ate that disgusting dog food and drunk the water after he took the muzzle off. Not thinking for a second that something was wrong with it. Not until several minutes later when it hit me like a fucking train. </p><p> I know how my body gets if I take some kind of sleep aid or a Tylenol PM pill. It felt like I ate several of them and my body was on the verge of falling asleep. I couldn’t even crawl one foot over to the table before my shaking body collapsed. </p><p>“What… did you just…” I rubbed my eyes, struggling to stay awake.</p><p>“Can you guess what today is?” Steelbeak asked, sitting on the floor in front of me and petting my head.</p><p> My ears pinned down as I tried to get up but my body didn’t want to listen to my brain. </p><p>“What did you…” I tried to talk. </p><p>“Don’t worry. You can just sleep it off. When youse wake up, your surgery will be done and we’ll probably be home! Youse won’t even know that it happened. Now go to sleep.” Steelbeak said in a calm voice, as he continued to pet my head in a soothing way. </p><p> I tried to fight it for a few more seconds before the drugs won and I fell asleep. Steelbeak smiled when he saw I was completely unconscious. After sticking the muzzle back on, just to be safe, he went and got ready.</p><p> Since I was already wearing the shorts, he just needed to put the shirt on my sleeping body. Before carrying me to his car and tossing me into the trunk again. </p><p> He liked seeing me at ease and resting peacefully. Steelbeak wished he could see it more often when I was awake but knew it would eventually happen one day. And that he wanted the progress to be slow anyway. </p><p> Steelbeak had so many years of anger that he was finally able to take out on one of the agents that caused it to begin with. So taking things slow and having her fight back for as long as possible is what he wants.</p><p> After all, It’ll make the day she finally breaks all the more fun! </p><p> Steelbeak carried me over his shoulder as he walked through FOWL’s headquarters. Soon he arrived at the medical area again. </p><p> The doctor had him put me down on an operating table and took my shirt and shorts off. Then they cuffed my wrists to the table so I couldn‘t roll over in my sleep. He decided to do a quick check up first and looked over the current injuries. </p><p> He informed Steelbeak that everything was healing nicely and that I needed the boot for one more week. I would have to come back for a follow up appointment next week so he’ll double check then but he was positive I wouldn’t need it on for much longer. </p><p> After that, he sent Steelbeak away and got me prepared for the actual surgery. Even sticking a needle in my arm so that I would stay knocked out during it and wouldn’t be able to wake up. </p><p> It took quite some time but… it was a success. The doctor told Steelbeak that like it or not, I would have to be comfortable for a while, probably two weeks at least. </p><p> As such, I couldn’t be on the floor or in the cage while I recovered. Which meant he would have to figure something else out. </p><p> The doc also told him that I would need pain killers too. Due to his job as an agent, Steelbeak kept a shit ton of meds and medical supplies at his penthouse just in case he needed it. So he had plenty of bandages and pain killers already there. </p><p> Steelbeak ended up carrying me bridal style back to his penthouse once we got to his building. Then set me on the couch and sat down next to me so my head was on his leg. </p><p> He decided that at night, he would handcuff me to the other side of his bed that he didn’t sleep on. And keep me handcuffed to it during the day while he was gone. </p><p> I quietly woke up, seemingly without him noticing a few hours later. </p><p>I was feeling so tired… so weak… and my stomach area was hurting. Why was it hurting? I couldn’t quite figure it out as I gradually woke up more and more. In the meantime, I listened to Steelbeak talk on the phone.</p><p>“Now I’m truly free to do whatever I want to this damn mutt since I don’t have to worry about her getting pregnant!” Steelbeak said. “Now that she can’t have babies, I’m thinking of all kinds of torture ideas for when she is being bad and needs to be punished!” </p><p>‘I can’t…I can’t have babies…?’ I thought to myself, wondering why that sounded so familiar. </p><p>“No. I can’t do anything until she is fully recovered. Don’t want to take any chances with something going wrong.” Steelbeak continued. “I’ll go back to hurting her in a few weeks.” </p><p> Suddenly, he placed a hand on my side and rubbed it gently. But it was enough to startle me. I let out a small whimper through the muzzle as my body gave a slight jump at the touch. Making the pain hurt more.</p><p> Noticing this, Steelbeak said goodbye to the other agent and hung up. </p><p>“Good afternoon, sleepyhead.” Steelbeak got up from the couch and onto his knees in front of me. I could barely lift my head up. “You’ve been out for several hours. How are youse feeling, babe?” </p><p> I whimpered again and tried to look at my stomach. I was wearing a shirt but felt bandages wrapped around my torso under it. </p><p>“Youse in pain?” My whimpering gave him my answer. “Here. Let me take this off ya.” </p><p> Steelbeak took the muzzle off, figuring I probably wouldn’t need it for the rest of the day anyway. I was clearly exhausted and unable to move. </p><p>“There. Now youse can use your words. If you have the strength to, that is.” </p><p>“Hurts…” I almost whispered. </p><p>“Want me to get pain killers?” Steelbeak asked and I gave a small nod. </p><p> Steelbeak stood up and went to the kitchen. He returned with a bottle of water and a bottle of pills. After setting them on the coffee table, he helped me so that I was sitting upright.</p><p>“Youse can lay down again after you take these. But first… I want youse to beg for the medicine. Can youse do that for me, doll?” Steelbeak opened the bottle of pills. Curious to know if I could find the strength to do it or not.</p><p>“Can… can I please have it? It hurts… so much…” I breathed out. </p><p>“Good girl. Now beg like I’m training you to. Youse don’t need to get down for it. Stay on the couch.” Steelbeak replied. </p><p> Slowly, I sat back and raised my hands to my chest, whimpering in a very weak way. All I wanted was the painkillers so I could go back to sleep. </p><p>“Eh. Good enough. Here. Open your mouth.” Steelbeak popped two pills into it and held up the bottle of water so I could drink from it. </p><p> After putting the cap back on both bottles, he sat down and helped me lay back down like I was. It didn’t take long before I fell asleep again with him petting me in a gentle way.</p><hr/><p> For the rest of the day, I was mostly out of it. It wasn’t until the next day when I woke up handcuffed to the bed that I finally realized what happened and why I barely remember the day before.</p><p> Steelbeak eventually woke up next to me and confirmed it. He also explained why I was on his bed and not in the cage. And how I was going to be like that for the next two weeks. Well, at least his mattress and blanket is comfy as Hell. </p><p>“Did the doc say anything about my ankle?” I asked as he took the handcuffs off. </p><p>“Yeah. He said we could probably take it off next week. He’ll double check during your follow up appointment next Monday but he’s positive it can come off next week. Everything else is healing nicely too. And don’t worry, I won’t do anything to youse until you are completely healed. So enjoy the next two weeks of being free from punishments and even being allowed to sleep on my bed. Once you heal, you‘re going right back to the floor and cage.” Steelbeak replied. </p><p>“Okay.” I sighed. Still too exhausted to put up a fight. “Can I have some pain killers? It’s starting to hurt.” </p><p>“Sure. I’ll get youse some in the kitchen. Need me to carry you?” </p><p> I thought about it for a moment before nodding. I didn’t think I could crawl after him right now. </p><p>“Please.” I responded. </p><p> Steelbeak smiled and put his hands under me, gently picking me up so he was carrying me bridal style. In the kitchen, he set me down on the floor near the table. </p><p>“Here. This is your water from yesterday.” Steelbeak came back over with some pills and the bottle of water.</p><p> He gave me the pills and once I put them in my mouth, he held the water up and helped me drink from it. Since he knew I was still on the weak side of things and didn’t have a lot of strength at the moment.</p><p> I laid down on my own and watched him make himself breakfast as I laid on the cold kitchen floor. Not having the strength to get up and eat my own breakfast. </p><p> To my surprise, he had sat down on the floor next to me with a plate of pancakes. </p><p>“Sit up.” He said as he crossed his legs. </p><p> Slowly, I sat up on my heels in front of him. </p><p>“Here. Youse need actual food in your stomach to keep from getting sick from the pain killers. I hate doing this but it’s either this or you get really sick and I’ll have to clean up after youse. Open your mouth.”</p><p> Obediently, I immediately open my mouth and let him feed me. Feeling thankful that he was even doing this. I guess he really didn’t want me throwing up or anything. </p><p>“That’s a good girl. Getting some people food for this special occasion.” </p><p> He is so lucky I don’t have the strength to do anything about this or what he just said. Hell, I probably won’t have the strength to do anything for a couple of days. I feel like shit. </p><p> It took about 20 minutes but I did finish eating and laid back down while he eats his own breakfast at the table.</p><p> Afterwards, he cleaned up and carried me back to the couch. Then put the muzzle back on, reminding me that I was still being punished for biting him so much. </p><p> A few hours later, Ammonia knocked on the door to come clean. That’s right. She does come on Tuesdays. Steelbeak opened the door for her before returning to the couch.</p><p>“So… why is she on the couch?” Ammonia decided to ask.</p><p>“The doc said to keep her comfortable for the next two weeks. She had a… special… surgery yesterday.” Steelbeak chuckled as he rubbed my bandaged torso with one of his hands. </p><p>“Oh? What kind of a surgery?” Ammonia asks, curiously.</p><p>“One that will keep her from having puppies and baby chickens.” </p><p>“It finally occurred to you that she is- er was- capable of getting pregnant? I wondered if you would ever notice that, Steely.” Ammonia says as she begins dusting the living room. </p><p> Steelbeak cringed at the nickname while her back was turned.</p><p>“It would’ve been nice for youse to tell me when you noticed. But yes, I did finally realize it and had that issue taken care of yesterday. It’s why she is on the couch and looks pretty exhausted.” Steelbeak replied. </p><p>“I hope this isn’t a permanent thing and you’re not going soft on her.”</p><p>“Of course I’m not going soft! I’m just doing what the doc said to keep her from being permanently damaged when I don’t want her to be! She’ll be back on the floor as soon as she is completely healed.” Steelbeak said, offended that she would even think that. </p><p>‘Thank god I get two weeks to enjoy this and his bed.’ I thought to myself. </p><p>“Uh huh. So what’s with the muzzle if she can barely move?” Ammonia decided to ask.</p><p>“Oh she’s still being punished for biting me so much. I’ll take it off so she can eat and drink but otherwise it’s staying on for… hmm… I haven’t actually decided on how long this would last.” </p><p>“Good.” Ammonia chuckled. “Maybe you aren’t going soft after all.” </p><p>“I would never go soft for a SHUSH agent. Or anyone for that matter.”</p><p>“Not even… your own girlfriend?” Ammonia asked, “If you have one.”</p><p>“It depends.” Steelbeak then thought about it. “Hmm… I haven’t spoken to her in a few months now that I’m thinking about it…“ Then he shrugged carelessly. “Meh. Maybe it wasn‘t meant to be, yah know?” </p><p>“Oh yes! You can find someone better. Maybe even… in this building. And just a couple of floors down…” Ammonia replied. </p><p>‘Oh my god… is this actually happening…??’ I thought to myself, catching on to what Ammonia was doing. ‘Thank God this didn’t happen yesterday since I slept through most of it.’ </p><p>“Heh. Perhaps.” Steelbeak smirked. </p><p>‘Do you know what she is doing?’ I silently asked him. ‘I know you aren’t stupid, Steelbeak. Even if we both forgot the whole pregnancy thing. Surely you know what’s up.’ </p><p>“Besides, you know other FOWL agents won’t go to the police about that dog of yours. They’ll happily be her second owner. And give her lots of discipline when you‘re not around.” Ammonia added, smiling back at him. </p><p>‘Like he’ll even share me to begin with.’ I thought to myself. </p><p> I made a sneezing noise as I tried not to laugh around the muzzle. </p><p>“D’aww. Did youse sneeze, babe?” Steelbeak took his attention off of Ammonia and scratched my flopped over ear. And began to talk to me like I was an actual puppy. “That was a cute little sneeze! Yes it was!” </p><p> I was still watching Ammonia while he looked at me and she gave me a harsh glare. Apparently she doesn’t like him giving his own pet attention. Especially when I can barely move right now. </p><p>“Hon, I don’t think you should be treating her like that. Being on the couch is one thing but that…” She turned back around to clean some more.</p><p>“I can treat my pet however I want.” He then stopped doing the baby voice that he realized he was still doing. “Besides, she needs extra care right now.” </p><p>“Still. You should be giving that attention to someone else. Someone that matters more than that mutt. And leave her in a dark room with no attention, no care, and no… love…” She muttered the last word but we both heard it from the couch.</p><p>“Nah. I don’t want to break her so soon. Maybe in several months or even next year depending on how she is then. But not any time soon.” Steelbeak replied. “I want to take my sweet time with this.”</p><p>“Even if it takes years?” Ammonia turned back to us. </p><p>“Fuck yeah, babe! The more time I get to enjoy breaking her, the better. I’ve waited so long for this. Youse know that too. It would suck to have her break so early. If I gave her a severe punishment, I’ll gladly give her time to heal a little bit before punishing her again. No matter how bad she is.” </p><p>‘Interesting…’ I wondered to myself. ‘…If you’re being serious that is.’</p><p>“After all, she is my punching bag and fuckpet.” Steelbeak added.</p><p>“She’s your what? I didn’t quite catch the last part?” Ammonia asked, wondering if she heard that correctly. </p><p>“You heard me. We’ve already had some fun times in the bedroom and even in the shower. Isn’t that right, Lucky?” Steelbeak looked down at me, still petting my flopped over ear. </p><p>“Uh huh.” I muttered through the muzzle.</p><p>Ammonia gave me what I can only see as a jealous look after hearing THAT.</p><p>‘Why are you looking at me like that? I don’t have much say in what he does while I’m being held captive here!’ I thought to myself, giving her a questioning look right back.</p><p>“How does she feel about it?” Ammonia asked.</p><p>“How do you think she feels? The muzzle alone should be your answer to that question.” Steelbeak chuckled, leaning down and kissing my head, even nuzzling it with his own right after. “I love youse, Lucky. Even if you don‘t love me back right now.” </p><p>“So she doesn’t even enjoy it…” Ammonia went back to dusting, deciding she didn‘t want to watch us. Then muttered, “…and yet some people would love to experience it.”</p><p>“What?” Steelbeak and I both asked in unison. </p><p>“Nothing.” Ammonia responded, in a harsh tone. </p><p>“Don’t be like that, babe. She’s just a dumb pet. I’m only treating her like how anyone else would treat an animal. Well… except the whole fuckpet thing. She’s a special case when it comes to that.” Steelbeak said. </p><p>“Be honest, Steely.” I felt him cringe again as he sat up. “Do you really expect any kind of companionship from her?” </p><p>“Sure. It’ll be sometime in the future. But I can see it happening one day. It’s just going to take lots of training.” Steelbeak replied. “And I have all the time in the world.”</p><p>“Hmf. We’ll have to see about that. I don’t think a SHUSH agent would ever give a FOWL agent companionship no matter how broken she is. I still think you shouldn’t be treating her so well. But it’s your pet. Who am I to control what you do with her.” Ammonia shrugged. </p><p>‘Can you just admit that you want to get on his dick and become my second owner already! That way you can treat me however YOU want while he does the same in his own ways.’ I thought to myself. </p><p>“Exactly. She is MY pet and I’ll treat her however I want. After all, I’m her owner and likely the only one she‘ll ever have.” Steelbeak replied. “I could get married and she’ll still be mine. This tag of hers would be the evidence.” </p><p>“Do you want to be married one day?” Ammonia asks.</p><p>“Maybe.” Steelbeak was caught a little off guard by the question. “I guess it all depends on who I am marrying.” </p><p>“I see. I already know you don’t want kids considering what you did to her.” Ammonia said, almost sadly as she dusted the TV. </p><p>“Don’t be so sure, Ammonia. I only got her spayed because it’s convenient and saves me the trouble of getting protection for us both. I never said whether or not I want kids with a significant other.” Steelbeak said, deciding to mess with her. </p><p>“Oh! So kids are still on the table?” She asked in a hopeful tone and turning towards us. </p><p> Ammonia DID want kids one day. And if he wanted some too then…</p><p>“Yep.” Steelbeak smiled at her. </p><p> Her heart skipped a beat. </p><p> Curious to her reaction, I slowly pushed myself up so I was sitting on my heels next to him. I had my right hand on his leg as I tried to sit up and rested my head on his chest, looking at Ammonia. If I couldn’t do shit to Steelbeak right now, might as well screw with another agent.</p><p> Steelbeak put his arm around me to help keep me upright and against his chest since I was shaking a little while pulling myself up. It seemed like he knew what I was doing. Dammit… his asshole behavior is rubbing off on me and it’s only been a little over a week. </p><p>“Be careful, sweetheart. You don’t want to injure yourself.” Steelbeak said. </p><p> I have no idea if he caught it or not but Ammonia gave me a pissed off look after I cuddled up to him. Like, she was going to come in when he wasn’t here just to murder me look. Wait a second… I cuddled up to him!! </p><p> Did he drug me again?! Why did I… Nope. Fuck messing with her. Just the mere thought of cuddling with him and actually doing it is enough for me to want to stop already.</p><p> Slowly, and with his help, I managed to lay back down but kept using his leg as a pillow. Ammonia still looked pissed at me but dropped it when Steelbeak looked back to her.</p><p>“Guess my puppy got a lil jealous at the thought of someone else having my affection instead of her.” Steelbeak said, scratching my head and looking down to me. “Don’t worry, I won’t abandon or neglect youse if I did get married and have kids. I know I’m your whole world now and it wouldn’t be fair to remove myself from it. And make you be completely alone despite still being under the same roof.”  </p><p>‘Please kill me.’ I thought to myself. ‘You aren’t my whole world! Not yet anyways since I still care about my family!’ </p><p>“See, if we-you have kids, that sort of attitude wouldn’t work. She’ll have to know she’s at the bottom of the family chain and won’t be getting her owner’s affection to herself forever.” Ammonia replied. </p><p>“Yeah. But god knows if I’ll ever get married or have kids in this lifetime. Until then, she gets all of my love and affection. Especially when she is being a good girl and deserves it.” Steelbeak said. </p><p>“I guess that makes sense. Good behavior gets love and praise while bad behavior gets pain.” Ammonia stated.</p><p>“Youse got it.” Steelbeak nodded. </p><p>“Well, outside of that surgery… what else have you been up to?” Ammonia decided to change the subject.</p><p> Steelbeak, you and I are going to have an interesting chat after she leaves. Which will probably be in a couple of hours at this rate.</p><hr/><p> Sadly, the chat wasn’t all that interesting in the end. He did take the muzzle off cause he knew I wanted to talk after she left. But he ignored any attempts to talk about how she was acting throughout the day. </p><p> I assumed he did know cause I know he isn’t stupid and had to of seen what I was seeing.</p><p> He mainly teased me about cuddling up to him in front of her, making me grab the muzzle and sticking it onto my own snout to keep from cursing.  Not only about the teasing, but about what he did to me yesterday too. </p><p>It took a while, but it seems I was no longer feeling weak. And I was ready to fight back again. Well, for the most part. My torso being a mess along with my ankle still in the boot was two problems that were keeping me from attacking him. </p><p> So… I did the smart thing and silenced myself with the muzzle. Steelbeak chuckled when he realized why I did that and locked it back around my head since I apparently wanted it on so bad. </p><p> Only THEN did he finally talk about it. At least, I thought he was going to talk about it.</p><p>“Yeah. I noticed how jealous she was of youse.” Steelbeak said, making me lay down again.</p><p>‘I wasn’t trying to talk about that.’ I thought to myself. </p><p>“Don’t know why she is jealous of a pet but whatever.” Steelbeak shrugged. </p><p>‘And a SHUSH agent for that matter.’ </p><p>“Eventually she’ll realize that there is nothing romantic going on between the two of us.” Steelbeak said then added, “I meant youse and I. Not me and her like I know you’re thinking.”</p><p>‘…Is there something romantic going on between the two of you that I don’t know about…?’ I quietly looked up to him with my question in my mind.</p><p>“Don’t be a silly puppy, Lucky.” He smiled down at me. “Whatever you’re thinking about is crazy and youse know it too.” </p><p>‘Heh… yeah… I guess you’re right about that…’ <br/><br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So Steely CAN go from Whumper to Caretaker if he needs to. </p><p>This is the start (I think it is anyway. it might've started in a previous chapter. I don't feel like checking lol) of Ammonia being a jealous bitch(Though idk why she's jealous of a pet but maybe she has some dark secrets/kinks*shrugs*), Steelbeak ignoring what Ammonia clearly wants because he isn't a dumbass, and my self insert being stuck in the middle of the one-sided nonsense the two of them have going on. </p><p>I have no idea if I mentioned this before but i've done some drawings for this fic on my Tumblr blogs.</p><p>My art sideblog has my self insert's reference and a drawing that accidentally turned into something related to this fic. That blog is inky-animatronic </p><p>My NSFW blog is derpy-dog-afterdark has some drawings too! They aren't really NSFW but the context is so that's why they are on that blog.</p><p>I just reblogged them so they are at the top of both blogs. They will always be in my self insert's tag: Lexi the Dog. Because I am not about to put them in the Steelbeak tag lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So funny story, this chapter has been mostly written for like 2 weeks. I just procrastinated really hard for the last part of it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 11 -</strong>
</p><p><br/> It’s been over two weeks and both the muzzle and the medical boot on my foot was off. The muzzle was on for over a week as punishment. And the doc confirmed I could walk without the medical boot again. Thank God. Now I just need to find an opening to run away. </p><p> During the last two weeks, we had some kind of a ‘training’ session every day once I had gained my strength back. Including that damn clicker that I still want to throw out a window. </p><p> Since I’m fully recovered from that surgery, I was back in the cage and on the floor. The comfy mattress was nice while it lasted. Even the couch felt comfortable too.</p><p> Surprisingly, he did take things easy on me. And never assaulted me until the doctor said I was healed and he could start again. That… was a very long day to say the least. But it makes sense since I can’t even get pregnant anymore. </p><p> This morning, Steelbeak and I were in the kitchen as he made himself some breakfast. As he set the plate down on the table, the doorbell rung. </p><p>“Who can that be?” He thought out loud and walked towards the doorway to get to the main room. </p><p> Steelbeak opened the door and Ammonia walked inside with her cart of cleaning supplies. </p><p>“I thought we agreed on me paying youse to clean my place on Tuesdays?” Steelbeak asked. “What brings you here today?”</p><p>“My handheld mess monitor went off while I was downstairs. Why else would I be here?” Ammonia questioned.</p><p>“You’re probably talking about the dishes in the sink along with the bowl of pancake mix. Which I was going to take care of after we ate.” He replied.</p><p>“Well, go eat before it gets cold! I’ll deal with the mess.” Ammonia said.</p><p>“Alright.” Steelbeak shrugged. </p><p> I had stayed in the kitchen doorway to watch them before following him back to the table. Then sitting by the chair that he sat down in. </p><p> To my surprise, he actually handed me a piece of pancake after cutting it. Of course, there wasn’t any butter or syrup on it. But I’ll take it over pet food any day! </p><p>“Huh. And here I thought you weren’t giving her any ‘people food’ at all.” </p><p>“I only do as a special treat for being good… or because she has to take medication for one reason or another and I don‘t want her getting sick.” Steelbeak cleared up. </p><p>“So she’s been good? Ha! Doesn’t sound like it when I come by to clean.” Ammonia said, washing some dishes in the sink.  </p><p>“What do youse mean by that?” Steelbeak questioned.</p><p>‘Yeah. What DO you mean by that!?’ I thought to myself, looking at her as I felt Steelbeak glare down at me. </p><p>“Well, take this last Tuesday for example…” Ammonia started.</p><p>----- On Tuesday ------ </p><p> Ammonia walked inside Steelbeak’s bedroom to do some dusting and to vacuum. Then planned on wiping down the mirror, shower, and other surfaces in the master bathroom. </p><p>“What’s up, Ammonia?” I sat up and greeted when I saw her walk in.</p><p> But she ignored me and went straight to dusting. I noticed the last two weeks was the same thing. Surely she isn’t actually jealous of me… right? Who would be jealous of me and my predicament? </p><p>“Aww. I don’t get a ‘hi’ today?” I whined. Then I went back to leaning on the back of the cage with my hands behind my head. “Fine. Be that way. I’ll be over here…ah fuck.” </p><p> Of course my bladder decided to make itself known now. Usually I can hold it pretty well until a certain someone comes home after being gone for a few hours. But sometimes he doesn’t come back at all until evening. And it becomes a struggle to hold it after so many hours. </p><p>“Ammonia? I know we’re enemies and all but can you do me a favor and please let me out so I can go to the bathroom?” I asked, moving to sit on my knees and inching towards the front of the cage.</p><p>“…Fine…” Ammonia said, after a moment. “Hurry up!”</p><p>“Thank you!” I said as she opened the cage. </p><p> I got to my feet and bolted into the bathroom. Afterwards, I walked out to see Ammonia waiting for me. </p><p>“In. Now.” She stated, pointing to the cage.</p><p>“But I don’t wanna…” I whined. “Can’t a woman stretch her legs even for a few minutes? It’s rough being in a cage all day where you can barely stretch your legs out straight.” </p><p>“Go or I’ll call your owner.” She threatened. </p><p>“Isn’t that asshole busy getting something for FOWL today? We both know High Command won’t let him come back here for this.” I said. “Oh. And tell the other assholes known as High Command that the adopted McDuck said ‘fuck you’ and that she hopes they crash and burn.” </p><p>“Does a rolled up newspaper or a broom mean anything to you?” She asked, sounding done with me already.</p><p>“No. Why?” I questioned, having an idea on what she meant.</p><p>“Would you like me to show you what it should mean to you?” </p><p>“Not really.” I replied.</p><p>“Then get into the damn cage or I won’t let you out ever again! You‘ll have to hold it until Steelbeak comes back!” Ammonia threatened again. </p><p>“I see.” I said, a hand under my chin. “Well, I would rather not run the risk of pissing myself. Especially if someone was here to let me out. How about this, Ammonia, I’ll make a deal with you.”</p><p>“I’m not making deals with my friend’s pet.” Ammonia said, going over to her cart that she wheeled into the room and grabbing the broom. </p><p>“It’s not like I was going to ask you to let me go…” I said, stepping back until I hit the wall by the bathroom door. “You aren’t actually going to-” </p><p> She came up and swung the broom at me. </p><p>“-Never mind. I guess you are.” I finished as she kept hitting me. “Well, this is better than taking a fist or a shoe to the face.”  </p><p>“Get into the cage. Now!” She ordered after stopping. “I’m done playing games with you. Unless you want your owner to find out how you’ve been acting, I suggest you listen.” </p><p>“I was just going to ask if I could get a drink of water before going back in there…” I said as she lifted the broom up. “Okay! Okay… I’m going.” </p><p> I slowly walked around her and actually jumped when she hit me on the back with the broom.</p><p>“Faster!” </p><p> With that, I ran back to the cage and crawled inside. Turning to watch her shut and lock the front again. </p><p>“I won’t tell Steelbeak about this…yet. But I better see an improvement with that attitude of yours next week. Honestly, I thought he doing some obedience training with you. Clearly he hasn’t started yet if you don’t even know to go to your cage on command.” </p><p>“I‘m surprised that asshole hasn‘t done a ‘cage’ command yet.” I shrugged. </p><p>“I don’t get why you think Steelbeak is an asshole. I think he’s sweet and loving. I mean, he did rescue you from being put down.” Ammonia said.</p><p>“Do you not see the collars around my neck? Or the bruises caused by him using me as a living punching bag when he’s pissed off? Then there’s how he’s holding me captive, he taunts me, keeps me in a fairly small cage all day when he isn’t here and all night for bed, treats me like a pet, and abuses me in… other… ways…” I trailed off. </p><p>“Maybe if you weren’t such a bad mutt that needs to drop that attitude, you wouldn’t be punished and hurt so much.” Ammonia shrugged. “I personally don’t understand why he’s wasting time on a McDuck let alone a SHUSH agent for that matter. I hate that he seems to care about you so much and loves you too. He should be giving that attention to someone else!” </p><p> I couldn’t help the laugh that came out at that. Cares about me? LOVES me? Good lord… are all FOWL agents fucking crazy?! I leaned back like I was doing earlier as I calmed down.</p><p>“Trust me, he doesn’t care about me at all. He’s only doing this as revenge for all the times I ruined his plans over the years. That said, who should he give his attention to? You?” I asked.</p><p>“Why not? We are both FOWL agents after all.” Ammonia said. “And he DOES flirt with me sometimes! It happens here in his penthouse too! Surely you aren’t such a dumb dog that you can’t see it happening in front of you?”</p><p>“Oh I see things happening in front of me alright…” I chuckled. “Yah know, I wouldn’t call smooth talking his way out of things and convincing others to do them flirting. Not to mention, screwing with someone’s mind and even their heart. But go off.” </p><p>“Oh you just don’t understand. If you were a FOWL agent, maybe you would.” Ammonia waved me off and went back to cleaning. </p><p>“I think that’s his plan.” I said. </p><p>“What plan?” Ammonia questioned.</p><p>“Steelbeak is planning on breaking me until I willingly become a FOWL agent myself. Too bad it won’t happen anytime soon. At least not within the next 5 years.” I explained. “Well, that or just keeping me here until he gets bored and decides to murder me.”</p><p>“Hm. We’ll have to see about that. Maybe watching your family die will be the thing to break you.” Ammonia said, dusting some things. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure that would be counterproductive and will just make me hate you assholes more. Why would I possibly work for people that caused harm to my family and I?” I questioned. “It’s going to take a lot to break me. But I think he already knows that and is happy that it’s going to take a long time.”</p><p>“Trust me, you won’t care by that point.” Ammonia replied. “All you’ll be focused on is keeping any one and everyone at FOWL happy.”</p><p>“That’s if Steelbeak shares me with other agents. Which I doubt.” </p><p>“He will if he’s in a relationship with one.” Ammonia said. </p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure about that. He could still keep me to himself and be my only…“ I made a gagging sound. “…Owner. Even if he gets married.”   </p><p>“Sounds like you’re just jealous of the possibility of sharing his affection with someone else.” Ammonia stated.</p><p>“I’m really not. I couldn’t care less about that sort of thing. But it sounds like YOU are jealous of a ‘dumb dog’ and a pet.” I air quoted. </p><p>“Why would I possibly be jealous of you!” She came back over after grabbing the broom again. “Don’t make me hit you with this again AND let Steelbeak know about this. I was giving you a chance but maybe I should tell him anyway.”</p><p>“You’re clearly jealous every time he so much as looks at me while you’re both here at the same time.” I rolled my eyes. “But go ahead and tell him. He’ll just throw me onto the bed… or the floor… and have some fun.”</p><p>“What? Do you enjoy that happening to you already??” She asked.</p><p>“Fuck no. I’m just saying anything I can because I want to piss you off. Anyway, maybe he’ll finally take me to his torture room. He’s been talking about it a lot lately since I’m fully recovered from that god awful surgery. Maybe if you tell him, he’ll finally unlock the door and show me it.” </p><p>“So that’s what is in the room I can’t access.” Ammonia replied. “Do you know what all is in it?”</p><p>“Uh no… I just said I haven’t been in there yet. Even if I did know what‘s in there, I wouldn‘t tell you. Only because I know that you want to know so badly but I won‘t give you the joy of knowing.”</p><p>“I can’t wait for the day when Steely finally breaks you.” Ammonia said. </p><p>“I’m sure he can‘t wait for that day too. But honestly? Do me a favor and don’t come crying to me when my bastard of a owner tricks you into doing his uh… heh… dirty work for him by ‘flirting.’” I air quoted again. “Cause I really won’t want to hear it. But I will gladly say I told you so!”</p><p>“Oh whatever!” Ammonia rolled her eyes, putting her headphones on, and officially ignoring me again.</p><p>---- Back to the Present ----</p><p>“That’s what happened the other day.” Ammonia finished. “Her attitude needs to change big time.”</p><p>‘Wow. I am sooo surprised she stopped after locking me back in the cage.’ I thought to myself. ‘I guess she doesn’t want him to know about the conversation we had after that.’ </p><p>“I see…” Steelbeak said, wiping his beak after finishing breakfast. </p><p> Then he grabbed his plate and dropped it on the floor near me. Causing me to jump back when it shattered. </p><p>“Clean it up, Cinderella.” Steelbeak ordered. </p><p>“Uh… Cinderella was a slave to her stepmother and stepsisters. She wasn’t their pet. So technically that doesn’t work in this case.” I replied. </p><p>“Do as I say.” Steelbeak said, swinging his leg from under the table and putting one on either side of me. </p><p>“No. I’m either your pet or your slave. Also, pets don’t clean up things like that or anything really.” I replied, smirking.</p><p>‘Now if only you knew how the rest of that conversation her and I had that day went. I’m dying for your reaction to it. Hmm… maybe I’ll tell you later.’ I thought to myself. </p><p>“You’re right, Ammonia. That attitude needs to be taken care of.” Steelbeak said to her before leaning down to me. “Now… how should I train that out of youse, babe?”</p><p>“I’m just saying…” I shrugged. “…I’m supposed to be your dog, right? Last I checked, dogs don’t clean up things like broken dishes.” </p><p>“Not trying to defend her or anything, but she has a point.” Ammonia said.</p><p>“What point?” Steelbeak asked. </p><p>“Answer me this, is she meant to be a pathetic dog that will one day obey every command you throw at her and accept that you’re her owner or not?” </p><p>“That would be nice, yes.” Steelbeak confirmed then added while grabbing my snout for the 20th time, “In fact, breaking her into thinking she was always a pet dog, MY dog, is an even better thing to think about.” </p><p>‘Oh God…’ I thought to myself. </p><p>“Then she can’t be doing things a person would do. Like cleaning this up.” Ammonia said, picking up the plate pieces and scrubbing the floor after. </p><p> After a few seconds of watching me try to get him to let go of my snout with my own hands, he finally did release it.</p><p>“That means you can’t assault me anymore!” I added. “Since that would be several counts of animal abuse!” </p><p>“Well, some things should still be okay if it’s for discipline reasons. And god knows she needs a lot of discipline.” Ammonia replied before he could. </p><p>“So guess what’s going to happen in the bedroom as soon as we are alone again, Lucky.” Steelbeak chuckled.  </p><p>“Oh god… wait. Why? For talking back?” I asked. </p><p>“Pretty much. You are to do whatever another agent says when I’m not around you. That includes not talking back to them. And it sounds like you did talk back to Ammonia. I am letting the plate thing go though. So it‘s just going to be for talking back.” Steelbeak replied. </p><p>“Isn’t going to the bedroom a bit much? And here I thought I would finally see your torture room… I guess I gotta work harder at pissing you off until it gets to that point. Hehe.” </p><p> I looked at Ammonia, who didn’t seem happy at all. </p><p>“I should add that before I hit her with the broom, she did try and make an escape attempt.” Ammonia lied.</p><p>“What? No I didn’t! I thought of it but I didn’t even make an attempt!”</p><p>“Is that so? Sounds like someone was a very bad DOG. While I was out.” Steelbeak says.</p><p>“Oh come on! You and I both know the one that has an odd obsession with you is lying!” I turned back to him and smack his hand when he goes to grab my snout again. “What did I say about grabbing my snout!” </p><p>“What have I said about me breaking it so hard that I’ll have it replaced? But you know what? The torture room sounds like a great idea! Thank you for reminding me of it, babe.” Steelbeak replied, grabbing the leash that was hanging down from my neck and holding it where I couldn’t pull away.</p><p>“You should teach her to go to her cage on command too. Aren’t you doing any obedience training with her?” Ammonia asked, ignoring the obsession comment I made.</p><p>“I am. Every day we have a training session with certain tricks. But I’ll be sure to add that one to the list. Especially now that she is going to be my dog full time. Well, except for when we’re in the bedroom.” He chuckled. </p><p>“So… can I see your torture room now?” I decided to ask.</p><p>“No. You can see it later.” Steelbeak replied, still keeping the leash taut.</p><p>“Huh. I think this is the first time you haven’t punished me right away.” </p><p>“I know. Crazy, isn’t it? But before Ammonia leaves, we should show her the tricks I started training you to do! I’ll punish youse for talking back to us later today.” Steelbeak replied.</p><p>‘Oh. Okay. I guess I could listen obediently this one time. I just want to see her reaction to you praising me so much.’ I thought to myself.</p><p>“Wait… are we gonna do the ones with the clicker?” I was actually afraid of the answer. </p><p>“No. Those special tricks are for just us.” I felt relief when he said this. </p><p>“What special tricks?” Ammonia asked.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. It’s just for the two of us to know.” Steelbeak said.</p><p> Steelbeak grabbed the shock collar remote that was sitting on the table and tossed it to Ammonia.</p><p>“Here. If she doesn’t listen you can shock her.” Steelbeak loosened the leash up and grabbed the end of it. “Let’s go to the living room for more space. There is something I need to grab in there too.”</p><p> Steelbeak stood up and led the way to the living room, forcing me to follow at his side. </p><p>
  <em> YELP!</em>
</p><p> I stumbled over my hands when a shock suddenly went through my body. Steelbeak turned to look down at me before looking at Ammonia.</p><p>“Whoops! My finger slipped!” Ammonia said and Steelbeak shrugged.</p><p>‘Sure it did.’ I thought to myself. </p><p> At least Steelbeak was nice and gave me a second to get back up. Once on my hands and knees again, he kept going to an open area. </p><p>“Sit. Stay.” Steelbeak said and dropped the leash. </p><p> Obediently, I did as he said and watched him go pick up that squeaky toy ball that we have. Then come back over to us. </p><p>“Good girl!” Steelbeak praised. “Well, I guess it would be good DOG now.”<br/> <br/> I gave him a look as he kneeled down and began telling me to do the other tricks. He didn’t seem surprised that I was listening to all of them. Even the one with the different name. So he likely read my mind and knew why I was obeying him. As such, he gave plenty of praise after each one.</p><p> Afterwards, Ammonia left in a bit of a hurry. She claimed everything was clean and that she had other things to do. But it was pretty obvious that she was annoyed at how that went and that she didn’t have much reason to shock me for not doing them.</p><p> Steelbeak simply shrugged and walked her to the door. Once she was gone and the door was shut, he came and grabbed the leash. Immediately dragging me to the locked door.</p><p>“You wanna know something funny, Steely?” I asked and he quickly turned away from the door to kick me in the chest. </p><p> I wheezed and laid down, grabbing at my chest. </p><p>“That?” He asked, smirking down at me. </p><p>“What the actual fuck…?” I questioned, looking up to him.</p><p>“Youse know you’re not allowed to call me by name… or that nickname for that matter.” Steelbeak replied, unlocking the door and sticking the key back into his pocket. “Come on.” </p><p> He proceeded to drag me into the room and not give me a second to get back up. The room was fairly basic. It had brown walls, wooden floor, and there was a desk on the wall the door is on. There was also a TV hanging on the wall at an angle and near the door too. </p><p> That side of the room and the front wall had several shelves and locked glass cases full of God knows what. More than likely shit he stole and High Command allowed him to keep. On the other side of the room and part of the back wall, it was clearly the torture area.</p><p> There was different shackles connected to the wall, a pole in that corner, a table with some weapons on it, and what looked to be containers of other things he could use for torture. </p><p>“What? Is this your torture room, trophy room, and office?” I asked as he led me to the middle of the room. </p><p>“Pretty much. I have the more… sexual toys in the closet. I’m sure I’ll use them on you… eventually. That said, unless you want me to grab one of my belts, you better fucking behave while I do this punishment.”</p><p>“Do what exactly?” I found myself asking and kind of dreading it as I stared at the torture side of the room.</p><p>“Lie down on either side. I don‘t care which.” Steelbeak commanded. </p><p> I laid down and rolled over so I was laying on my left side. </p><p>“Good dog.” </p><p> A growl was in my throat but quickly left when he walked around me, kneeled down, and grabbed my right arm in one hand and held my right leg with the other. </p><p>‘What the Hell is he…’ I thought to myself as I tried to get out of his tight grip on my arm. Both hands tightened around the body part they were holding onto. </p><p>“Hey! What did I say about behaving? Stop struggling!” Steelbeak ordered. </p><p> Huffing, I stopped. Might as well get it over with and make sure it isn’t anything severe. Like actually breaking one of my ankles and making it harder to run away again. </p><p>“That’s more like it, babe. Now that your side is exposed and you’re not struggling…” </p><p> Before I could even begin to wonder what he was planning on doing, his cold beak was making contact with my side. His lower jaw on my back and the top of his beak near my stomach. Within one second, he was biting down HARD! </p><p> Yelping, I began to struggle again but his grip was too strong and struggling only made him bite me harder. </p><p> After what felt like several minutes when in reality it was barely one, he finally stopped and let go of me. </p><p> I could feel the blood coming out of my new injury and that alone was enough to make me stop struggling and try to lay still so I didn’t fuck it up any further. </p><p>“Lucky, be a good dog and lick your blood off of my beak.” Steelbeak said and moved my head towards him. “The quicker you lick, the sooner I’ll take care of your bite mark.” </p><p>“But… I could cut my tongue…” </p><p>“Then be careful.” Steelbeak replied, lowering himself closer and holding my head in place. </p><p> I let out a shaky breath and began to lick the disgusting blood off. Doing it as quickly and carefully as possible. </p><p>After a while, deemed it to be good enough and got up. Steelbeak left the room to wash whatever I didn’t get off first. Deciding to let me bleed for a little bit longer. He knew I wasn’t going to go anywhere anyway. </p><p> After returning and going to one of the containers, he pulled out some medical supplies and towels that he keeps in that room. Then he came back over and kneeled down to start cleaning me up.</p><p>“Want me to clean you up?” He asked, already knowing the answer.</p><p>“Please?” I muttered, my body twitching from trying not to move much.</p><p>“Please what?” Steelbeak questioned. “What’s my name, Lucky?”</p><p>“Please…Master…?” I added, wanting to throw up.  </p><p>“Good doggie.” He patted me on the head. Decided that was good enough and started to clean up the blood. “Now while I clean you up, why don’t youse tell me what you find so funny?” </p><p>“…What?” I asked, confused for a moment. “Oh! That! With Ammonia! Uhm… she didn’t tell you everything about the other day.”</p><p> I winced when he put some pressure down. </p><p>“Shh… I’ll get you pain killers later if you really need them. What else did you two talk about?” Steelbeak asked, curiously. </p><p>“Just that she thinks you really love and care about me. Which we both know you don’t. And that she totally isn’t jealous of me despite very clearly looking like she is whenever you so much as pet me on the head.” I replied and took a breath. “But apparently I’m jealous of possibly sharing your so-called affection with a future girlfriend or even a wife. By the way, tell her you don’t plan on sharing me if God forbid you actually get married. Cause she didn’t believe me.” </p><p> Steelbeak couldn’t help but laugh at this.</p><p>“That explains your comment in the kitchen about her having an odd obsession with me! Ah… but don’t be so sure that I don’t love you, babe. Maybe I do.”</p><p>“I would laugh if it didn’t hurt.” I grimaced as he continued to take care of that injury. </p><p>“No really. I’m taking care of your injuries, aren’t I? I give you a roof over your head, feed you, I’ll protect you from harm, and I don’t leave you in that cage 24/7. Yep. I’ll say I definitely care about you like how any decent person would their own dog.” Steelbeak smiled.</p><p>“Okay. That’s caring about me and my needs. Now what about loving me?” </p><p>“If I didn’t love you, I wouldn’t give you the slightest bit of affection whenever you’re a good dog. You would be in constant torture and pain.” Steelbeak said. “Granted it isn’t in a romantic way or anything. More of a… family type of way. After all, we’re all the other has. I’m always going to be your whole world since you can’t leave the penthouse. Unless it‘s important like you’re sick or severely injured and you need a doctor.”</p><p>“I have a family.” I muttered and weakly airquoted. “I wouldn’t call beating and raping a ‘family member’ love.”</p><p>“I swear that they aren’t looking for you. Even if they were, you’re not going to see them again for a long time. And when you do, you won’t recognize them as your so-called family. But rather the enemy. And well, discipline needs to happen. In whatever ways I see fit.” He muttered into one of my ears and I felt his warm breath on it.  </p><p>“I still don’t believe a word you say.” I replied. “Why should I?” </p><p>“You will one day.” Steelbeak shrugged. “Sooner or later you’ll be happy with being here for the rest of your life. Trust me, other agents wouldn’t be so nice like I am.”</p><p>“Why are you being so nice? I mean, I’ve been ruining your plans for so many years. Why haven’t you just killed me?” I questioned, genuinely wanting to know. </p><p>“Simple. I want to take my sweet time breaking you and turning you into a perfect pet. The longer it takes, the happier I’ll be. That’s why I can’t leave you to die by your injuries. I WANT youse alive.” He explained. “Any other agent would just brutally murder you but me? I want to watch your soul and body slowly break. I want to watch you attack your nonexistent family and old team at SHUSH one day and on command too! Wouldn’t that be something to watch? Hopefully I’ll have a camera nearby!”</p><p>“Not happening. I’ll never hurt them.” </p><p>“Youse say that now but we’ll see by this time next year.” Steelbeak said, bandaging the wounds after cleaning it. </p><p>“They will kill you as soon as they find me.” I told him. </p><p>“IF they ever find you. Which I doubt since they aren’t looking for you to begin with. Do you really wanna go back to being used?” He asked and I gave him a ‘are you serious?’ look. “What’s that look for, doll?”</p><p>“I’m being used every day that I am here.” I reminded him.</p><p>“Fair enough. But I meant being used as a caretaker for those kids. You put your own life on hold to raise them. I’ve missed you, Lucky. In fact, this can count towards making up for the time that we lost due to those brats.”</p><p>“Leave my kids out of this!” I growled. </p><p>“The boys?” Steelbeak wanted a clear answer.</p><p>“ALL of them! That includes my nieces too! Whether they live at the mansion or elsewhere doesn’t matter. They are still included!” I clarified. </p><p>“Ooo! I struck a nerve, didn’t I? Hehehe.” Steelbeak chuckled. “Maybe I should take one of your puppies and put them down right in front of you. Would you like that? Nah. I know you wouldn’t. And I’m not stupid enough to reveal that I have you in case they manage to escape.” </p><p> I growled and tried to bite his hand when it came towards me to boop me on the nose. But he was quicker to react and smacked me in the face.</p><p>“Stop biting the fucking hand that feeds you. AND takes care of your injuries!” He scolded.</p><p>“Stop talking about my kids!” I replied, rubbing my face.</p><p>“Fine. I need to remember that you DID raise them like you were their mother and not honorary aunt or whatever you’re called. Makes sense that you act like a mama bear towards them.” Steelbeak said and finished up.</p><p> I took a deep breath and calmed down as he cleaned up the supplies. If I find out FOWL does something to my family, and especially my kids…</p><p>“Come on, let’s go back to the living room. Unless you wanna go to your cage for some rest.” Steelbeak said, grabbing the leash and standing up.</p><p>“Wait… that’s it…?” I asked, touching the bandaged bite mark and slowly sitting upright.</p><p>“Do you want more?” He asked and I shook my head.</p><p>“Then come on.” Steelbeak tugged on the leash.</p><p> Slowly, I crawled behind him and followed him back to the living room and silently thanking god he was walking slowly so I could keep up. </p><p> Once at the couch, I laid down on the floor and watched him sit down on the couch. Taking a deep and painful breath, I looked up to him.</p><p>“…Why did you bite me?” I asked without much of a thought. </p><p>“To make sure you always remember who you belong to. It’ll scar over eventually. And trust me, I know my bite mark since it’s unique compared to ones from natural beaks. Even if you somehow escape, you’ll have that to remember me by.” </p><p> I looked to my body and touched the bandaged area again. Great. He left a permanent mark of ownership on me…well, at least it can be hidden under my clothes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments/Kudos are always appreciated!</p><p>Also, keep an eye on a Oneshot collection that I will be posting eventually. There won't be any specific timeline for the oneshots to follow. So one can be within the first year and another like 3 years later before going back to the first year in very next oneshot. And they will either be just that, a one shot. Or a future chapter for the main fic!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short chapter. </p><p>Two oneshots that i've done for this fic have been posted on it's own work for those that haven't see that yet.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> I was sitting on the floor and stared out the window. Glancing over to the mansion every once in a while but I mainly watched the raindrops race down the large window.</p><p> Lightening lit up the night sky as thunder roared. Well, at least I’m not afraid of thunder storms or it’ll be another thing he can use against me. </p><p> It’s been a few days and he is definitely treating me like a dog 24/7 now compared to how he was before. I haven’t heard good or bad ‘girl’ since that day. Just dog, mutt, or puppy in place of it.  </p><p> The leash was hanging off of my neck since Steelbeak didn’t feel the need to stand right by me since I was in his line of sight from the couch. </p><p>“Yah know, babe, I don’t think you should be so close to the window.”</p><p>“Why not?” I asked, not looking back. “Last I checked, there wasn’t a tornado or a hurricane going on.”</p><p>“No. But you never know.” Steelbeak replied and I heard him get up.</p><p>“What could possibly fly into the window all the way up here?” </p><p>“You’d be surprised when you’re someone like me.” Steelbeak shrugged, now standing over me. </p><p>“Do your ex-girlfriends come back for revenge or something?” I chuckled.</p><p>“Sometimes.” Steelbeak said. “Most of the time it’s people that I’m enemies with and it doesn’t matter if FOWL is involved or not.” </p><p>“Yikes.” I smirked. </p><p>“Eh. You get used to it.” Steelbeak said. “Now back up before I drag you.”</p><p>“No thanks. I’m fine here.” I replied. “I won’t need to be rescued if God forbid something does fly at me.”</p><p>“Suit yourself. But don’t forget, Lucky. I already rescued you once and I can do it again. How many times I’m willing to do it before letting you die is for me to know and for you to find out the hard way.” He says, turning away from the window to walk away.</p><p>“May I remind you that you didn’t rescue me from anything. By the way, my name is Lexi.” I yelp when a familiar shock comes through the collar.</p><p>“May I remind YOU that FOWL was going to euthanize you had I not stepped in. And not with any kind of drug either. It was going to be a very brutal death before sending your body back to your family. So yes, I did in fact rescue you, LUCKY! Hence your name.” </p><p>“My name is still Lexi.” I reply and again getting shocked. “What the fuck was that for!? I’m just sitting here!” </p><p> Then I remembered why. Or at least, I think I know why. There’s a reason he shocks me as soon as I say my name. Not a word before and not a word after. But I don’t exactly get a chance to say anything else right after my name leaves my mouth.</p><p>“Enough with the language or I’m putting the muzzle back on you.” Steelbeak threatened. </p><p>“You’re the one that keeps shocking me for no reason.” I try to rub my neck but can’t get even a finger under the collars.</p><p>“Oh. There’s a reason alright. That said, I just got an idea.”</p><p>“Do I want to know?” I ask, internally fearing the answer.</p><p>“Well, it involves your family.” I gave him a suspicious look. “And no, nothing bad will happen to them. Not because of this anyway.”</p><p>“What are you thinking about doing?” I find myself asking, still very much worried about my family.</p><p>“I’m going to have a different agent print something out for me. Then I’m going to type out a letter to send to your family. Maybe take a picture of you too so they can see you’re still alive.” Steelbeak explained. “The papers I’ll have done will be fake pet adoption papers. One copy for your family and the other for me to shove in your face about adopting you.” </p><p>“Oh great…” I rolled my eyes as I got on my hands and knees.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go to the kitchen and find something for dinner. I’ll contact that agent at the same time about printing it for me.”</p><p>“You mean dinner for you.” I replied, slowly following behind him.</p><p>“I’ll get your food first if you’re really that hungry.” He said, making sure to glance back every other second to see if I was following him.</p><p> There was another boom of thunder and within seconds, the electric had gone off in the building and the general area. </p><p>“Good thing the building has a back up generator that’ll kick on in 3... 2... and 1...” Steelbeak counted down and just like that the power was on. </p><p>He quickly turned around when he heard his front door unlock and open. </p><p>“Hey!” Steelbeak shouted and ran out after me.</p><p> Since I knew I wasn’t getting away this time, I took it as a chance to learn the floor layout and check out the stairwell. Right now, I didn’t trust the elevator that just started up again. Besides, there was no way it was going to get up here quick enough anyway. He’ll catch me just by standing there and waiting for it.</p><p> There was also no way I was going to go down all those flights of stairs and not get caught first. </p><p> At least the lights were on again so I can see in front of me. I can hear Steelbeak running behind me as I bolted down the stairs. Surely there was more than one stairwell? Deciding to see for sure, I exited the stairs and ran down the random floor. </p><p> If anything, it’ll at least give me a better idea on the layout. Steelbeak was very much still behind me and I was internally dreading what he was going to do for this. </p><p> As I wondered about those horrific thoughts, one of the now apartment doors opened up and someone stepped in front of me. Causing me to run into them in full force. </p><p>‘Fuck! Why does everyone here have to be with FOWL!?’ I thought to myself and backed up. </p><p>“You lost, little doggie?” The large male agent asked as I looked up to him. </p><p> I took a small step back and tried to catch my breath. The man took a step towards me and raised his fist. I tried to block but he was quicker and his fist made contact with my head. </p><p> The last thing I heard after hitting the ground was footsteps that I knew belonged to Steelbeak. Seconds later, I was out cold.</p><p>----------------------</p><p> When I woke up again, the sun was shining through the windows and I was laying on the carpet in the living room. My head was killing me. </p><p> Rolling over to my stomach, I looked up at the couch to see my favorite FOWL agent and Ammonia sitting on it. </p><p>“Good to know you’re still alive, babe.” Steelbeak chuckled when he noticed I was awake. “I was starting to get worried.”</p><p>“Really?” Ammonia asked.</p><p>“Nah. If she died, I would be disappointed our fun ended so soon but I wouldn’t of cared much. Get over here, you bitch!” Steelbeak ordered.</p><p>“Oof… how hard did you hit me?” I asked, rubbing my head as I slowly got up to crawl over to the couch.</p><p>“Uh I didn’t hit you, Lucky. It was another agent that did that. Trust me, you’re gonna wish that was all that was going to happen to you for running away last night.” Steelbeak says as I sit by his legs. </p><p>“…Last night…?” I asked, confused.</p><p>“Oh yeah! You’ve been out all night, mutt.” Steelbeak said, hooking the leash to my collar and putting the end around his wrist. “I’ll deal with you later since I want youse to be awake for your punishment.”</p><p>“’Kay. I can’t bring myself to care right now.” I replied, since I was already expecting it anyway. “Why is Ammonia here today? Wasn’t yesterday Tuesday or do I have brain damage now?” </p><p>“Nah. Yesterday was in fact Tuesday. She’s just here to help me write the final draft for that letter that I plan on sending to your family. I already talked to the agent about printing me fake adoption papers and will be receiving them sooner or later too.” Steelbeak answered. </p><p>“Don’t forget about those pictures we should take of her too, hon.” Ammonia suggested.</p><p>“Oh right! We could do those now that she’s awake!” Steelbeak nodded. </p><p>“What does the letter say?” I decided to ask, resting my head on the end of the couch. </p><p> Steelbeak coughed before reading it out loud.</p><p>
  <em>Dear McDuck Family,</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I thought I would be nice and let you know that your mutt is still very much alive and well. I rescued her from being put down and adopted her about 3 weeks ago. She’s in her forever home now. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maybe one day you will see her again. Don’t worry, I’m taking good care of her. Sooner or later she’ll be my perfect pet. Lucky says that she loves and misses you. She also wants you to know that she loves her new home and her owner. If I ever feel like being nice again, maybe I’ll send another letter and some pictures with timestamps to prove she’s still alive.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lucky’s owner.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>P.S. Here is her adoption papers and a few recent pictures.</em>
</p><p>“Does that sound good to you?” Steelbeak asked after he finished.</p><p>“I guess…” I sighed. </p><p>“Good. Now we just need to take your picture and wait for that agent to arrive with the adoption papers. Then I can send it.” Steelbeak then rubbed his chin. “Hmm. You’re already wearing the leash. I just need to grab the muzzle to put on you. Stay.” </p><p> I watched him stand up and drop the leash to walk around me. I was far too tired to move even if I wanted to. As such, when he returned with the muzzle, I just allowed him to put it on me. </p><p>“What? No fight in you today?” He asked.</p><p>“Not really. My head hurts too much to do anything.” I replied as he took his phone out.</p><p>“Good. Now smile.” He held it up to me once I was in a position he liked.</p><p>“Bite me.” I huffed, wanting to get this done and over with.</p><p>“I will later if you ask nicely.” Steelbeak grinned. </p><p> After a few minutes, he got the pictures that he wanted. During which that agent contacted him and said those papers were done. </p><p> So after walking Ammonia out, typing out the letter and printing it, and putting me back in the cage, he left to get the pictures printed and pick up those papers. That way he could get them mailed immediately. </p><p> I don’t know if he was taking his sweet time or not with it, but I was dreading his return for what felt like a few hours. If my head hurt now… god knows about the rest of my body…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Steelbeak returned a few hours later once everything was sent to the McDuck mansion. After getting his shoes and jacket off, he started rolling up the sleeves of his dress shirt while behind the couch in the living room.</p><p> Right when he turned to go to his bedroom, the TV turned on and the buzzards were on the other side of the screen.</p><p>“Chief Agent Steelbeak!” Bradford started to get his attention.</p><p>“High Command?” Steelbeak turned back to them.</p><p>“We need you to go out of town and do a mission for us.” Bradford stated.</p><p>“How soon?” Steelbeak asked.</p><p>“Immediately.” Bradford replied. </p><p>“Hm… that’s gonna be tough finding someone on short notice to watch my dog for me. Especially once I get done dealing with her in a few minutes.”</p><p>“Why? What did she do now?” Bradford questioned.</p><p>“She tried to run away when the power was out for a few seconds. I haven’t had the chance to punish her for it yet.” Steelbeak said.</p><p>“Then take her with you and do it there. Even if she manages to get away from you while on your mission, you won’t be near civilization. Giving you plenty of time to track her down.” Bradford replied.  </p><p>“Yes sir. I’ll just new a few minutes to get us both ready.” Steelbeak nodded. </p><p>“Fine. We’ll be sending you the info to your FOWL phone.” Bradford replied. “High Command out.” </p><p>Steelbeak thought about how he was going to go about this. He did want to take me with him on missions in the far future. But now was way too early. However, he can’t say no to High Command. </p><p> Huffing, he headed to his bedroom to find that I was still awake and laying on my back with my feet on the back of the cage.</p><p>“Get up.” Steelbeak said, walking into the room. “We’re going for a drive.” </p><p>“Wow. Killing me already, huh?” I asked, rolling over as he opening the cage to let me out.</p><p>“I’m not killing you, babe. I just got told that I have to go to work and since this is so last minute, you’re coming with. Especially so I can punish you there since I won’t have the time now. You know where your clothes are. Get changed and don’t try to run away again.”</p><p> With that, he walked out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. I stood up and went to the storage container that he got for my clothes to be in that’s next to his dresser. </p><p> Once dressed, I went to the bathroom before walking out of the bedroom. Quickly dropping to my hands and knees when I realized that I wasn’t supposed to be on my feet. He’s pissed off enough already. There’s no need to make him angrier. Not right now anyway. </p><p>“Come here and get your shoes on.” Steelbeak said, fixing his suit jacket that he put back on.</p><p> Silently, I obeyed and did what I was told. Once I was ready, he put the leash on my collar and stuck the muzzle on my face. </p><p>“Can’t risk you calling out for help. If I hear any noise from my trunk, you’ll be making your punishment so much worse. Understood?” </p><p>“Hm hmm.” I nodded.</p><p>“Good. Now let’s go.” Steelbeak said, throwing me over his shoulder. </p><p> Steelbeak carried me down to the garage and to where his car was usually parked at. The bright light shining into the garage made my head hurt more. Opening the trunk, he more or less tossed me inside. </p><p>“Oh and I looked at where we are going. Turns out we’re going to fly there instead of driving. Good thing my car can fly too. Watch your head.” </p><p> He shut the trunk and for once I was thankful for the darkness. I heard him get into the car and start it up. </p><p> Even though we definitely weren’t on the road, I was still able to fall asleep fairly quickly from how soothing it strangely felt. </p><p>-------------------</p><p> A few hours later, Steelbeak hitting his hand on top of the trunk woke me up. I rubbed my eyes as he opened it.</p><p>“Aw. Did I wake the sleepy puppy up?” Steelbeak reached in and grabbed the leash. Not giving me a second before dragging me out. </p><p> I gagged as I faceplanted into the ground. I felt him take the muzzle off as I was rubbing my head. After throwing it inside, he shut the trunk before he forced me to my feet. </p><p>“Be good. Or I’m forcing you back on all fours. You’re only getting to be on your feet now so you can keep up easier.” Steelbeak answered my silent question I was mentally thinking about.</p><p>“Okay.” I replied, still too tired to fight back.</p><p> He raised one of his hands to hit me.</p><p>“Fine… yes, Master. Happy now?” </p><p>“For the time being. I’m still going to punish you in a little bit.” He lowered his hand. “Now shut up or I’ll put the muzzle back on.”</p><p> Steelbeak turned and we headed inside their base.</p><p>He refused to tell me what FOWL was doing so after a while, I just stopped asking since I didn’t want that muzzle to be on again. Steelbeak mainly ignored me the whole time and just dragged me around by the leash. </p><p> That said, once everything seemed to be working and on schedule, that’s when he led me and a few Eggmen into a room. </p><p>“Now that everything is on schedule and there is no signs of any SHUSH agents arriving, I can finally take a few minutes to punish you for running away from me.” Steelbeak chuckled.</p><p>“I’m sure an agent will show up soon. Maybe even Darkwing Duck.” I said.</p><p>“I wouldn’t be so sure of that, mutt. And don‘t remind me of that Darkwing Duck. He’s as bad as you are.” Steelbeak said, moving his hand so it was holding the clip end of the leash so I couldn’t move my head easily. </p><p>“Good. At least someone is doing my job for me.” I smiled. </p><p>“What, you mean stopping FOWL?” He asked.</p><p>“Not exactly.” I replied. “I was mainly talking about ruining your plans specifically. And now I get to enjoy knowing someone is making your plans crash and burn when I can‘t do it myself.”</p><p> Steelbeak growled and punched me in the face with his free hand and knocking my glasses off in the process. </p><p>“Hehe…” I chuckled, trying to get my mind off the pain. “Was that it? Just a little punch for trying to run away? And also possibly destroying my glasses as well.”</p><p> He took a few steps towards my glasses and stomped on them while looking at me in the eye.</p><p>“Fair enough. Don’t be surprised if I had a hard time reading things now.” </p><p>“Can’t read things if you’re dead.” Steelbeak said, shoving me to the floor.</p><p> I landed on my back and slowly sat up. Steelbeak came closer and looked ready to kick me.</p><p>“I thought you weren’t going to kill me? Or did you just want to wait for an audience?” I breathed hard. </p><p>“I don’t want to kill you, Lucky. But that mouth of yours isn’t helping so shut the fuck up. And get ready to be my punching bag. This is just part 1 of your punishment.” </p><p> Steelbeak took his jacket off and tossed it to one of the Eggman. </p><p>“Part 1?” I asked, moving to be on my knees.</p><p>“Part 2 will have to wait until we’re home.” Steelbeak replied, taking a step back towards me. “I’m not big on an audience for that sort of thing.”</p><p>“Oh…” I muttered, knowing what he was planning.</p><p> Steelbeak took this opportunity to kick me straight in the chest and making me wheeze in pain.</p><p>“Y-You’ve got issues…” I struggled to breathe for a few moments. </p><p>“Don’t we all.” Steelbeak laughed. </p><p> I moved my left hand out from under me to push myself up. Quickly, he stomped his foot down on top of it, causing me to yelp. My other hand got on top of his shoe to try and get him off as he began grinding the heel. </p><p>“A-At least I’m not the one kidnapping people and holding them captive.” </p><p>“Uh. It would be dog napped in your case.” He said.</p><p>“Or treating them like dogs for that matter.” I added. “Steelbeak, get the fuck off of me!”</p><p>“No. You know what I want to hear.”</p><p>“I’m not saying it. I will gladly bite you again though.” I replied. </p><p>“Do it. See what happens.” Steelbeak grinned down at me.</p><p>“If you insist.” I shrug and go to bite him only for him to kick me right in the snout. “Ow…”</p><p> I rubbed my snout. Okay. THAT hurt like Hell. And is that- oh god now my nose is bleeding!</p><p> Since I wasn’t getting up any time soon, he took it as a chance to get a gun out from his suit jacket. </p><p>“Sir, you said you weren’t going to kill-” An Eggman had stepped forward and placed a hand on Steelbeak’s arm. </p><p> Suddenly, he turns around and hits the Eggman so hard with the gun that the helmet he’s wearing gets thrown off. </p><p> The sudden scream of pain got my attention and I looked up. Steelbeak was kicking and even hitting that Eggman with the gun he was holding. It’s like whatever anger he had towards me finally became too much and now he’s letting it out. On someone other than me for that matter.</p><p> I couldn’t help but wince while watching it happen and seeing how none of the other Eggman weren’t stepping in to stop him. </p><p> How could they stand by and watch… No. Fuck it… they might be able to but I can’t keep watching this horror show and listen to the poor guy cry out and beg for it to stop. </p><p>“Steelbeak!” I called out, my tone quieter than I meant it to be. “Stop it!”</p><p> Steelbeak doesn’t listen and I try to get up but my body disagrees with my brain and won’t let me. I whimper quietly, looking back to the scene in front of me.</p><p>“M-Master!” I called out, a little louder. Maybe that’ll get his attention.</p><p> It works. Steelbeak stops mid swing and turns back to me and gives me a look that genuinely scares me deep inside. Whatever was so amusing about the conversation we had minutes ago wasn’t funny anymore. </p><p>“T-That’s enough.” I continue after a minute of silence. </p><p>“Who the fuck are you to tell me what’s enough and what isn’t?” He asked, standing up straight. </p><p> I glance at the Eggman who had curled up on himself and was covering his face. He was clearly shaking too.</p><p>“Well, no one else was going to get you to stop. Hurting me is one thing since I am the enemy and all but… hurting your own team member? That’s a new low, even for you.” I replied. </p><p> Steelbeak turned back to the Eggman on the ground in front of him and chuckled before talking to him. </p><p>“Thanks, pal, you just saved her from possibly getting beaten to death. I truly didn’t want to kill her at all. I’m having too much fun torturing her. So it would’ve been a shame for me to kill her by accident. I don’t really care what happens to you though.” Steelbeak grinned. </p><p>I watched him walk back over and stand in front of me, staring me down.</p><p>“That said, I also don’t care how long it takes. But one day you won’t want to leave me, Lucky. It‘s better if you just accept it now.” </p><p>“No… not happening…” I groaned, not even looking up to him. </p><p>“Look at me!” He ordered as he kneeled down beside me.</p><p> I shuddered as I looked up to him. </p><p>“You leave this room, I’ll kill him.” Steelbeak threatened, pointing to the Eggman still on the floor behind him. “Capiche?” </p><p>“C-” I coughed up some blood into my hand. “-Capiche…”</p><p>“Good dog.” He scratched my ears with both hands. “See what happens when you’re good? Unless you like the pain. Do youse like it?”</p><p>“Fuck no…” I muttered. </p><p>“Well, doesn’t seem like you’re lying. Anyway,” He stood back up. “Boys, get back to work and let’s leave them for a while.”</p><p> Steelbeak gave me one more smirk before he and his Eggman left, shutting the door behind them. </p><p> God my whole body ached. That was only part 1 of my punishment. I know damn well what he is planning for part 2 and why it was going to have to wait until we got back to his place. </p><p> There had to be some way out of here. Then I could get back to civilization and find help. Wherever civilization might be…</p><p> It was just a matter of getting out of here. I have no weapons and I’m in no condition to fight the Eggmen. And if Steelbeak finds me? More than one person will be dying tonight. No amount of begging will change any-</p><p> A cough distracted me from my thoughts.</p><p> I looked over to the Eggman still in the room with me. That was god damn awful to watch. I can’t believe he did that to his own Eggman! </p><p> I could tell from here that his face was bruised and bleeding since he didn’t have the helmet for protection. He was still curled up, trembling, and it even sounded like… he was crying…?</p><p> Curse my empathetic side. And my good hero side that made me want to go over and help him.</p><p> Sighing, I tried to get up. It took a few tries but I was finally able to make myself crawl to his side and lay down again. </p><p>“…You okay…?” I asked, quietly. </p><p>“Why do y-you care?” He asked, still covering his face.</p><p>“Because I’m an agent of SHUSH and we help others before ourselves… Even if that person is the enemy… and especially because that was really uncalled for.”</p><p>“W-Why did he even attack me?” He asked, looking at me and giving me a better view of his face.</p><p>“That… was some- well- A LOT of misplaced anger.” I replied. “It was meant for me after I tried to run away recently.”</p><p>“You wanna get back to your family that bad, huh?” </p><p>“Of course I do.” I said. “Don’t you have one?” </p><p>“Yeah.” He coughed again. “Wife and two beautiful twin girls.” </p><p>“And you work for FOWL… why?” I questioned.</p><p>“Mostly the pay. Once I become an actual agent, my paycheck will be so much more than it is now.” Then he got sad. “But I don’t think I’ll be getting promoted any time soon.”</p><p>“What does your family think of this job?” I found myself asking. “Also the paycheck is literally stolen money.”</p><p>“Oh I know that money is stolen. That said, wife has mixed feelings. Mainly when it comes to the dangers. My girls are too young to understand. We’re still trying to figure out what to tell them when they’re older. You raised some kids, didn’t you?” He asked. “What did you tell them?”</p><p>“That… I helped keep the world safe from bad guys. And that since they were older, I was going to return to that job since I knew there was so many other adults there to keep them safe.” I said. “They know what SHUSH and FOWL are.”</p><p>“Hmm… can’t exactly say I’m stopping the good guys… and I don’t want them to know about FOWL and SHUSH just yet…” He trailed off.</p><p>“Just say that… uh… you’re a secret agent. Or a spy. And that your job is top secret. You can’t tell them about it until they are much older.”</p><p>“There’s an idea.” He replied. “I might just go with that. So… uh… what about you? Are you okay?”</p><p>“Not really.” I sighed. “But I can’t do much about it right now.”</p><p> He tried to move and started screaming in pain as a result.</p><p>“H-Hey! What’s wrong!?” I asked. </p><p>“I think something is wrong with my insides…” He muttered.</p><p>“Does anyone here know anything medical related? I only know some things but not a lot. And I can’t exactly help you right now anyway.” </p><p>“Yeah.” He sniffled. “Eggmen know some medical things. Including how to tell if something might be internally wrong.”</p><p>“Good. So I just got to go and get another Eggman to help you!” </p><p>“What?! Steelbeak will kill me if he finds out you left!” He freaked out.</p><p>“Calm down. I won’t go far. Surely he has someone guarding the door. I can just grab them.” I replied. “I won’t even have to leave the room.” </p><p>“Why are you risking this? You’re already in so much trouble. Why get into more trouble for an Eggman?” He questioned.</p><p>“I might not be related to Scrooge by blood. But in that family, we don’t back down. That goes double for me since I’m an agent for SHUSH. So it’s going to take more than this for Steelbeak to make me docile.” </p><p> I looked over to the door. </p><p>“I’ll be right back.” I said, slowly getting to my hands and knees again.</p><p>“Be careful. Please.”</p><p>“I will.” I replied as I slowly made my way over to the door. I grabbed the door handle and opened it to find no one on the other side. “Okay. So new plan uh… I have to leave. No one is here or in the hallway.”</p><p>“Don’t. It’s not worth-” He coughed again.</p><p>“I’ll be back with help and before Steelbeak sees that I’m gone.” I replied, using the doorframe to get to my feet. “At least he didn’t do anything to my legs so I can still walk… be right back.”</p><p> Taking a deep breath, I slowly inched my way out of the room and kept my hands on the wall while leaning on it. Usually there are Eggmen all over and there is no way they are all busy right now. </p><p> After a few minutes of going down different hallways, I finally managed to come across two of them talking.</p><p>“Hey!” I called out to them. </p><p>“Huh? How did you get out!?” The female asked, coming over to me.</p><p>“Relax… I’m not trying to run away.” I said as the larger one picked me up. </p><p>“Then what are you doing!?” He asked.</p><p>“That other Eggman is severely injured. Can you help him?” I asked. “I can deal with Steelbeak’s bullshit afterwards.”</p><p>“…Alright. We’re taking you back there anyway.” The female then spoke to the other Eggman. “Take her back while I get some medical supplies.”</p><p>“Got it.” He nodded and fixed the way he was carrying me.</p><p>“Hey… loosen the grip. I’m not going anywhere.” I said when he tightened his grip on me.</p><p> Of course he didn’t listen and just went ahead to carry me back to that room we were in. Well, at least I didn’t have to walk back.</p><p> Once we got back, he set me down and went to check on the other Eggman who was going in and out of consciousness. The female showed up within minutes later and they went to work on taking care of him.</p><p> Good. That is one problem taken care of. If Steelbeak tries to do anything to him, I will personally stop him.</p><p> Seeing that they weren’t paying attention to me, I slowly crawled out of the room and stood up in the hallway. Now… how to get out of here? </p><p> Might as well take a chance cause I’m not leaving the penthouse again for god knows how long. And hell, if I do ever manage to get out while there, it’ll have to be when he’s not home. Or taking a shower. Something that won’t allow him to follow for as long as it takes the elevator to get to that floor. </p><p> As quickly and carefully as I could, I started walking down the hall and disappeared around the corner before they saw that I was gone again. </p><p> Using the wall for support, I kept walking around different corners, down all kinds of hallways, and even pushed myself across the hall to go around a corner on the other side. </p><p> I took some deep breathes and kept looking down as I struggled to hold myself up. Then I realized that I was somehow walking into a white and black… wall… oh no. </p><p> Looking up, I realized who it was when I came to a stop. Steelbeak had his arms crossed and was tapping his fingers on one of his arms, looking extremely pissed off. </p><p>“Ah fuck…” I muttered, and started to try and walk backwards. </p><p>“I am very, very, VERY upset with you, Lucky! You bad dog!” Steelbeak growled, easily taking a step towards me and grabbing the leash hanging from my neck. Making me gag in response.</p><p>“Heh… uh… before you ask, I had to leave.” I said, now only being held up by him holding the leash tightly and only inches away from the collar. </p><p>“Oh really? You better have a good fucking reason to not be in that room right now!” Steelbeak said, getting close to my face with his own.</p><p>“He needed help. I went to get it.” I replied, taking a breath to calm myself.</p><p>“Who?” He questioned.</p><p>“Uh… the Eggman you took your misplaced anger out on.” I said. “He was in a lot of pain and needed medical help. I left to get more Eggmen so they could help him.” </p><p>“And they didn’t take you back to that room?” Steelbeak asked.</p><p>“No… they did…” I trailed off. “I left again cause…”</p><p> Part 2 of the punishment was going to be bad already. This is just going to make it worse… unless…</p><p>“… I needed to go to the bathroom.” I lied. </p><p>“…Now you’re being a shitty liar, yah know?” Steelbeak replied after a few seconds and I slowly nodded in response. </p><p>“Okay… maybe I did lie about the bathroom thing. But I do actually need to go now that I’m thinking about it.” </p><p>“…Fine. I’ll take you to the bathroom. Then I’m killing that Eggman because you left the room.” Steelbeak said and began walking while dragging me with the still taut leash. </p><p>“W-What?” I questioned. “You’re actually going to kill your own Eggman all because I’m being stupid?” </p><p>“At least you can admit it.” Steelbeak said. “And besides, I TOLD you that I was going to do that if you left!”</p><p>“But-” </p><p>“-On the hand…” He cut me off as he continued to drag me down the hallway. “…You’ve been waaay too confident with trying to run away since your ankle healed. Maybe I should keep breaking it so you would have to always wear that boot.”</p><p>“…What the fuck are you trying to say…?” I asked.</p><p>“I’ll let the Eggman live… if you let me break or sprain your fucking ankle again when we get home. I still have the boot that I can put on it. OR I have another idea.” Steelbeak said. “I get some chains wrapped around your legs in a way that makes you stay on all fours and unable to stand up straight.”</p><p>“Hm… tough choice. I’ll take the boot. Not like I’m allowed to be on my feet when we’re at the penthouse anyway.” </p><p>“That’s true. I do need you to be on your feet when we’re out. Especially if you aren’t out cold for one reason or another.” Steelbeak said. “I guess that means damaging one of your ankles will be a part of your punishment.”</p><p>“Okay... I dealt with it once. I can deal with it again.”</p><p>“You dealt with a sprained ankle before. But what about a broken one? Can you deal with that?” He asked.</p><p>“I guess we’ll find out.” I replied. </p><p> Eventually after going to the bathroom and cleaning the blood off while there, we made it back to that room. The other Eggmen asked if they could take the one to the hospital or back to headquarters where a doctor would be at. Surprisingly, Steelbeak allowed it.</p><p> After they were gone, he took me back to the main area and had me looked over too. Just to be safe. </p><p> When it was clear that I was going to be fine and didn’t have any major injuries, he had me lie down by him. Exhaustion finally took over and I fell back to sleep again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A possible friend has been made :D. Next chapter will be NSFW</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very short chapter. Nothing NSFW actually happens. I was having serious writer's block with it so I decided to just have it be mentioned and take place afterwards.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alright babe, here are some pain killers.” Steelbeak said, holding the pills up to my snout in one hand and a bottle of water in the other. </p><p>“…Are they gonna knock me out?” I gave him a questioning look.</p><p>“No. I need youse awake to get your eyes checked first. You need glasses, don’t youse? Then the doctor will knock you out to deal with your ankle. Be happy I’m giving you pain killers in the meantime. It’s pretty nasty if I do say so myself.” He glanced down at my ankle that he had just injured. </p><p> The handcuffs rattled when I tried to move. </p><p>“Take them.” Steelbeak urged again. </p><p> I huffed and opened my mouth. He immediately popped them into it and held the bottle of water up.</p><p>“Good dog. That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Steelbeak put the bottle of water down on the side table. “Don’t fall asleep on me just yet. I know what we did was pretty exhausting, but youse need to be awake for a while longer.”</p><p>“Take the damn handcuffs off.” I replied, feeling tired and ready to kill him at the same time.</p><p>“I will in a few minutes. I need to clean us both up and get dressed first. Stay here and be good. Not that you can go anywhere.” He chuckled. </p><p> I watched him walk away and into the bathroom. Not wanting to even look at my ankle, I decided to just focus on the ceiling. And enjoy the bed and pillows while it lasted. </p><p> On our way back to his place, he mentioned that he was going to surprise me with something. Question is, did I just receive it or has he not done it yet? </p><p> God this fucking sucks. My body hurts, my ankle is fucked all over again, and escaping became tricky once more. </p><p> And all because I tried to run away when the power was out for all of five seconds… </p><p> After arriving back to the penthouse, he quickly dragged me in here and had me suck him off while he clearly texted someone. Doesn’t help that he apparently had the clicker nearby cause I heard it clear as day. </p><p> Once I got him to cum, he had me strip and lay down on the bed where he tied the leash to the bedpost and handcuffed me to it too. Saying that I was such a bad dog that I didn’t deserve to touch him. And he didn’t want me trying anything so that’s why my hands were cuffed above me.</p><p> Then for a good 30-60 minutes he had his way with me. I wanted to kick him so bad but knew I was in enough trouble as it is so I simply went with growling or trying to remain silent. </p><p> Afterwards, he went ahead and injured my right ankle. I instantly felt the bruise forming and tried so hard to not cry in front of him over the pain. </p><p> Seeing this, he sat by me on the other side of the bed and played with my ears and hair. Telling me to just let it out and he’ll kiss the tears away. But I managed to hold them in. </p><p> No matter how many times he tried to make me look at him, I just looked away and focused on something else. One of his hands began rubbing my belly and I jerked upwards at the touch. Causing the handcuffs to rattle at my sudden movement. </p><p> Eventually his phone lit up beside me on the table and he reached over to grab it. He texted whoever back and that’s when he went and got the painkillers. </p><p> As he got up, he mentioned leaving the penthouse again and going for an actual car ride this time to the base. The same doctor will take a look at my ankle and I’ll have my eyes checked for new glasses too so they can have my prescription for them.</p><p>“By the way,” I heard him say and get my attention. “You might be staying with that doctor a little longer than usual. It depends on how long your surprise will take to set up. Thankfully I was told that it can be done while you’re there.” </p><p>“Injuring my ankle wasn’t it?” I asked in a tired tone. </p><p>“Nope. That was part of your punishment.” He replied.</p><p>“Why am I even getting a surprise after that?”</p><p>“Trust me, it’s something that we need. That’s all I’m saying though. Anyway, since you’re cleaned up, I’ll let you go so you can dress yourself and I’ll do the same.” Steelbeak said, getting on top of me and taking the handcuffs off and untying the leash. </p><p>“Uh… how am I suppose to do anything with my ankle like that?” I asked as I sat up.</p><p>“Figure it out, babe.” He looked over his shoulder. “Your clothes are right by you on the floor. I’m sure you can get them back on without hurting your ankle more than you already did.” </p><p>“But you’re the one that injured it?”</p><p>“Did I? Last I checked, you’re the one that tried to run off.” Steelbeak said. </p><p> I shook my head, not in the mood to argue with him about this. That’s just what he wanted anyway. Instead, I focused on slowly lowering myself to the floor and getting my clothes back on. </p><p>“Here. You’re going to need shorts instead of jeans. Don’t bother with your tennis shoes either.” Steelbeak said, throwing me some black shorts that are longer than my usual ones. </p><p> I silently took them and managed to pull them up with my underwear.</p><p>“Ahem.” He coughed and had his arms crossed. </p><p>“What…?” I asked.</p><p>“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Steelbeak questioned.</p><p>“No…” I said after thinking about it. </p><p>“Do you really not know or are you too tired to realize it?” </p><p>“How about both?” I decided to ask.</p><p>“Urg…” He face palmed. “Say ‘thank you’ and I’ll carry you to the car.”</p><p>‘Oh okay.’ I shrugged to myself.</p><p>“Thank you, Master. Now please carry me to the car.” I replied with as straight of a face that I was going to have at that moment. </p><p>“Good enough. Come on, Lucky.” Steelbeak said, picking me up bridal style this time. </p><p> After about a hour, I had done the eye tests and was back with the other doctor, who was putting a mask to my face to knock me out. </p><p> Due to being exhausted already, I was out cold in a matter of seconds.</p><p> Before Steelbeak left to go take care of his surprise, he used the remote and took the shock collar off with it. </p><p> Revealing my bloody and bruised neck underneath. There was ring going around my neck from the collar itself. And the part where it shocks was bloody and irritated due to being shocked so often in that specific spot since he doesn’t move it around. </p><p> The only reason my fur was okay… for the most part… was from having it off for a short time every other day while showering.</p><p> He told the doc to clean my neck up a little bit while he was at it.  Then he left and took the collar with him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally got a big enough head start on draw / writetober to work on this lol.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>Chapter 15 - </p><p><br/> I groaned and rubbed my eyes while rolling over onto my back. Looking up to the ceiling, I blinked and realized I was back in that cage. Question is, how long have I been back in it? </p><p> I rolled over onto my hands and knees, looking around the room. Looking out the windows, I could see it was nighttime. And there was no sign of Steelbeak. But I could hear the living room TV.</p><p> My foot was back in that boot…again… which is going to make escaping harder once more. </p><p>“Steelbeak! Come get me!” I called out for him. </p><p> To my surprise, I actually heard footsteps and sure enough, he opened the bedroom door. He seemed super happy to see I was awake and took his robe off before hanging it onto a hook on the back of the door. </p><p>“God no… not tonight. I just woke up…” I said as I watched this. </p><p>“I’m not doin’ anything like that, Lucky.” Steelbeak replied as he came over and unlocked the cage. “We’re goin’ for a walk. That’s all.” </p><p>“…Why…?” I asked, suspiciously.</p><p>  He hooked the leash onto the collar and led the way to the hallway. Seemingly being merciful since I was still exhausted and walking slow so I could keep up on all fours.</p><p>“God forbid an owner takes their dog on a walk.” He rolled his eyes.</p><p>“At night? After they just woke up from god knows what?” </p><p>“Night walks are a thing and this way, you were let out once before bedtime.” Steelbeak replied. “A part of me was hopin’ you would stay out all night though.” </p><p> Steelbeak walked towards the front door and I immediately stopped in my tracks. Okay. Walking me around the penthouse was one thing. But the hallway or rest of the building was something else. </p><p> I crawled backwards, fighting to not get closer to the door. There had to be a reason he was doing this. And right this second. Didn’t he say he was going to get a surprise? </p><p>“Your surprise is outside. Don’t youse want it?” Steelbeak asked. </p><p>“Bring it here.” I said, still struggling to get away from the door. “I won’t go anywhere.” </p><p>“Uh yeah… not that simple, doll face. Youse gotta go through the door to receive it.” Steelbeak said, having enough games and pulling me forward very roughly. </p><p>‘Okay. THAT is suspicious as fuck.’ I thought to myself as I picked myself back up. </p><p> Getting enough strength, I begin to struggle again and back away. </p><p>“Hmm I see... So you’ve caught on that I did something, right? What gave it away, babe?” Steelbeak asks, seeing that I caught on.</p><p>“The fact that you want to take me outside the penthouse again and so soon after the last time.” I replied. “What the Hell did you do?” </p><p>“Why don’t you follow me and find out?” Steelbeak asks, motioning to the door but I still refused to move towards it. </p><p> After a minute or two, Steelbeak finally got fed up and dropped the leash somewhat tossing it towards me. I watched him walk towards the door and open it all the way. </p><p>“There’s your one way ticket to freedom.” Steelbeak smirked. </p><p>“It’s never that easy. Not after what you just did.” I stared at him before glancing to my foot in the boot. </p><p>“I swear I won’t stop you.” Steelbeak said, in an innocent tone. “Maybe I saw the light while youse were out cold?” </p><p>“I would eat an entire bag of dog food before I believe that.” </p><p>“Fair enough.” He chuckled and kneeled down. “There’s only one way to find out if I’m telling the truth or not.” </p><p>“…No.” I finally said, sitting down on my heels. “…I don’t believe you.” </p><p>“Youse got every reason to not believe me, I get it. Here. Let me show you I’m serious!” Steelbeak said, grabbing the backs of the collars and pulling me upright. </p><p> He took some giant steps towards the open door, dragging me along by his side. I saw him give me a toothy grin and a wink before pulling me up all the way and then pushing me towards the door. </p><p> As soon as I reached the doorway, I instantly yelped in pain and my scream struggled to get out through the tight collars.</p><p> After what felt like an eternity, I finally fell backwards back into the penthouse and rolled over to my side. Grabbing the shock collar and breathing heavily. My vision was a mess and my body was twitching. </p><p>“Well, would you look at that.” Steelbeak chuckled as he closed the door and locked it. “It works! I’ll like to see youse try and escape now, Lucky.”</p><p> I just groaned in response, unable to even process what he said.</p><p>“Come on. Let’s go to the living room.” Steelbeak said as he grabbed under my arms and dragged me over to the couch.</p><p> A few minutes later, I was finally able to think straight again. I rolled over and groaned again. </p><p>“What… the actual fuck…” I rubbed my head and sat up on the floor where he left me.<br/> <br/>“Do you know what happened?” Steelbeak asked.</p><p>“Yeah. You got an invisible fence hooked up to this damn collar.” I replied.</p><p>“Yep. Had that collar and the remote modified while you were getting your leg taken care of.” Steelbeak said. “That said, I can turn it off with the remote but I’ll only do that if I HAVE to take you somewhere.”</p><p>“So I have to take that remote if I want to get through the door now?”</p><p>“Good luck with that.” Steelbeak smirked. “I’m not ever leaving it where you can get it. I had to do something after your previous escape attempt.”</p><p>“Like punishing me two different times wasn’t enough.” I rolled my eyes before rubbing them. “God my head is killing me even more now. When should my new glasses arrive?”</p><p>“Soon. Think of it this way, mutt. If you decide to be a bad dog again and try to leave, the shock you’ll get will be your punishment. I know you’re not stupid enough to try it multiple times so you’ll learn very quickly to stay away from that door.” </p><p>“Wait a minute. Is this that surprise you mentioned?” I asked.</p><p>“Indeed it is. But I have an idea to make the invisible fence even more interesting and actually used.” </p><p> I stared at him as he continued.</p><p>“If youse can get through the door with that collar on, I’ll let youse go. Cross my heart and all of that nonsense. You just gotta do it while the collar is turned on.”</p><p>“And that’s it? You’ll just let me go and we pretend this didn’t happen?” </p><p>“Yep.” Steelbeak nodded. “Sounds like a fair deal to me.” </p><p>“…Deal.” I replied, wondering how the Hell I was suppose to do that.</p><p> That shock hurt worse than it usually did when he pressed the button. There was no way I could go up to the door, open it, and step out without screaming bloody murder and alerting the whole building.</p><p>“By the way, I got an update on that Eggman.” Steelbeak said, instantly bringing me out of my thoughts. </p><p>“…is he alright?”</p><p>“He will be. He’ll make a full recovery.” Steelbeak replied. “Lucky bastard.” </p><p>“Good.” I sighed in relief. </p><p>“Why do youse care anyway? Not every day an agent for SHUSH worries about someone from FOWL.” He asked, genuinely curious.</p><p>“It’s called feeling guilty since I was more or less the reason that happened.”</p><p>“Aww too bad he wouldn’t feel the same if it was the other way around.” He chuckled again.</p><p>‘I beg to differ.’ I thought to myself. </p><p>“Honestly that Eggman was stupid for doing that.” He continued.</p><p>‘You don’t even know his name, do you?’ I wanted to ask but decided to not even bother. </p><p>“He’s lucky I didn’t just shoot him and leave his body with you, Lucky. How would youse have felt if I did that?” </p><p>‘He’s lucky to be alive right now either way.’ I thought to myself. </p><p>“The urge to kill you would’ve grown bigger.” I finally replied. </p><p>“Youse haven’t managed to do that yet.” He smirked from the couch.</p><p>“<em>…Yet</em>.” I smirked back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>